MSAVI
by StormDragonfly
Summary: When the divide begins to break down between the Muggle world and the wizarding world, Hermione and Snape are both cast into an adventure to protect and prevent. How did the Muggles find out? Who or what is MSAVI? (mystery, adventure, romance, dystopia, EWE, hidden word game)
1. Chapter 1

This story was written in answer to a prompt and a likes/dislikes list given by Live Journal user msavi during the anonymous sshg_giftfest, which I participated in this past fall (2014). It was an intense boost to my writing to reawaken the muse. I am excited to share it with all of you on FFN now that the giftfest is over.

This story is already complete at 10 chapters, and will post once a week or as I find time to tweak little bits that bothered me.

Do watch for easter eggs. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It all started with a baby doing magic on camera, floating her dropped toy back into her hand. Many believed it to be a hoax—Hermione herself had ghost-written an article debunking it—but the two videos went viral on the Muggle Internet because the baby's delight at her toy returning was so darn cute.

The Ministry might have kept it under control if a witch hadn't decided to hex her pop star lover outside a London club after he'd rejected her. "What does it matter? The secret's already out," the Daily Prophet reported Vanity Burbage shouting as Aurors escorted her through the ministry. The Muggle paparazzi and subsequent media had gone nuts, especially as the pop star and his new starlet girlfriend were medical mysteries. The Prime Minister had allowed both Healers and memory modifiers into the hospital, but the proverbial cat was out of the bag.

British Muggles knew magic existed and that there were witches and wizards living among them.

Belief was a funny thing. Once the idea grew increasingly accepted, magical disguises and deterrents started failing. The Knight Bus could be seen careening through southern England, squeezing between cars and disappearing into the side of brick buildings. Buildings that hadn't been there before appeared as shimmery mirages for minutes at a time.

Needless to say it was hectic at the Ministry.

Hermione stepped out of the floo and then glowed briefly yellow as she passed through the barrier spelled to keep out those whose primary emotion was greed. Several feet down, a muggle coming from the visitor's entrance slammed a fist against the barrier, which held fast, pulsing green at the point of contact.

Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had pulled Hermione from her position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to be one of his advisors in dealing with the re-assimilation of Muggles and wizardkind. While many witches and wizards with strong connections were called in to help for a myriad of reasons, only those Kingsley trusted most were on the Board. The call to arms had created another breaking down of the line between the two worlds. Those Muggles in the know were suddenly free to talk and word spread like wildfire where the Ministry of Magic was located. The previously unremarkable street in London became blocked with people turning to the Ministry for help. Patients with terminal diagnoses, families with lost children, and people seeking justice where the legal system had failed them were those with legitimate sob stories, while still others were merely seeking easy solutions. The barrier had been Hermione's idea, and a few witches and wizards had been caught by it as well.

"It's not infallible, as one merely needs to clear one's mind to pass," Hermione had told the Re-assimilation Advisory Board. "But then a clear mind _should_ be open to reason." Arthur Weasley had helped Hermione cast the charm.

On her way to the lifts, Hermione had to push through several people. The Atrium was almost standing room only. Desks had been set up between the visitor's entrance and the fountain, where lines of Muggles queued to have their issues heard. Hermione was very glad not to be one of those hired to assist and redirect. She couldn't imagine having to choose which complaints had priority over others.

_But then, _Hermione thought as she brushed a brown hair out of her face, _I am essentially doing the same thing on the Board, just without the additional emotional stress of face-to-face contact. That's not exactly fair._

The decision to allow Muggles to be heard had been controversial. Some were afraid to publically speak against it. The war had only ended four years earlier, and no one wanted to be associated with Death Eater philosophy. Still others felt free to complain that Muggles shouldn't be taking Ministry attention away from the wizarding community it governed.

Hermione sighed. _Heavy hangs the head…_

Beyond the fountain, which was now a simple design until voters could decide what statue to put up, Hermione had to wait to get on one of the lifts. Her ears were full of the buzzing noise from several people talking at once. She recognized many of those standing around her as peers, but only one was on the Board with her. Severus Snape looked over as he felt her gaze and looked away again, disinterested. Hermione had yet to speak with her former professor since the Board had been assembled. Dismissed, she felt free to take a moment to study him.

Snape hadn't bothered to hide the scars on his neck left behind by Nagini's bite. To her recollection, he had never been one to give much to his personal appearance. Hermione found she actually liked that he didn't try to hide the scars. Snape was unabashedly himself: unkempt long black hair, prominent nose, and the attitude that let everyone know he was mostly severe and very intelligent.

When the lift opened again, both Snape and Hermione managed to get on, but did not stand near each other. The on-and-off crowd of people thinned as they reached level one. Hermione left the lift first, and she didn't bother looking behind her as they made their way to the private conference room off of Kingsley's office.

Once inside, Hermione smiled at the robust laugh she heard. The Re-assimilation Advisory Board was an interesting assemblage of people with Muggle ties. Most had been in the Order of the Phoenix. Dedalus Diggle was a balding man with remnants of white hair on the sides of his head. The only wizard in his county, Dedalus's high spirits had more than once led to slight exposure, which meant that he had developed a good idea of what Muggles were willing to accept.

As she chose a seat, Hermione waved in greeting to him and the woman beside him. Arabella Figg was the only wizard-born on the Board. She was the woman Dumbledore had trusted enough to keep watch over Harry as he grew. When Hermione had told Harry about her presence on the Board, he had been quite pleased—but balked when Hermione had turned the conversation to possibly adopting one of her kittens.

Last on the Board was another person Hermione had only heard of, but in this case it was from textbooks only. As she was the youngest, Nobby Leach was the oldest. He had been the first ever Muggle-born Minister of Magic. That Kingsley had convinced him to come out of retirement brought Hermione no little sense of awe.

Considering Snape had also been convinced to emerge from seclusion, Hermione figured Kingsley's talent of persuasion rivaled Dumbledore's. Last to arrive, the Minister cast an additional ward at the walls. He turned to face the other six with a grave face.

"Some of you may have heard already. A witch has been kidnapped by Muggles."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, no."

"How is that possible?" Diggle wanted to know.

"Who?" asked Arthur.

"Astoria Greengrass. They took her wand."

"How do we know this?" Snape asked.

"The Ministry received a ransom note. It included her severed finger."

Arabella shook her head sadly. "What do they think they're doing?"

"I'm not sure any of them are really thinking," Nobby Leach answered her. His voice was surprisingly strong for a man of his age. "Many of the Muggles are in a state of panic, as clearly evidenced upstairs. What are they demanding, Kingsley?"

"The impossible. To be given magic."

"They just don't get it yet." Diggle ran a hand over his bald head.

"It's only been a few of days. We can't expect them to." Hermione spoke gently.

"I thought that pamphlet on their picture boxes would have done more by now."

"I'm sure the informational video has been a help. But there are some who are going to believe the exact opposite of whatever we say because they're suspicious. Even though we've told them people are born with magic, they'll probably believe we're lying in order to keep it to ourselves."

"That's exactly what the ransom note is accusing us of, Hermione." Kingsley nodded at her in approval.

"It's awful." Arabella shook her head. "But it reminds me of that proverb, 'Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime.'"

"I trust the Auror department is seeing to Miss Greengrass's rescue?" Arthur put in.

"Of course. They've already located her in a warehouse in Manchester. What we need to figure out—"

A banging on the door cut Kingsley off. A breathless voice sounded from the other side. "Must see Arthur. Very important."

Arthur was quickly out of the seat he'd occupied beside Hermione. "Savage," he said to the wheezing wizard dressed in Auror robes on the other side of the door. "What is it?"

"Your wife, Arthur. She's been hurt, just in the Atrium. They're taking her to St. Mungo's. You'd better get there, quick."

Arthur was gone before he finished speaking. A part of Hermione wished she could go with Arthur, but she wasn't family and her duty was here. Ron, or likely Harry, would keep her informed.

Kingsley took command. "Savage, collect your breath and tell us what happened."

Savage leaned against the jamb with a nod. After half a minute, he spoke. "It was an accident. One of the Muggles got overemotional in the queue. Too many people. It created a crush. Several Muggles were injured, too."

Dedalus was rubbing his head again. "This is all still out of hand."

"It was like a stampeding herd with nowhere to go." Savage seemed a little dumbstruck. "Mindless, agitated cattle."

"Watch it!" Arabella was clearly offended. Hermione felt the same way.

"Sorry. I don't mean anything by it."

"Clearly your ability to think before you speak has not improved since you were teenager, Savage." Snape spoke for the first time since the Auror's arrival.

Savage's cheeks went white.

"Thank you for fetching Arthur, son." Nobby rose to pat Savage on the shoulder, and the wizard got his color back. "You'd best be getting back to the Atrium. Make sure they have all the help they need."

"Yes, sir."

After Savage left, Kingsley got everyone's attention again. "There is another matter to discuss. A proposal has been put forth to the Wizengamot regarding a better regulation of Muggles and their concerns."

"Regulation?" Hermione repeated. "As in control over?"

"Of a sort, yes." Kingsley touched his wand to a parchment he had brought in with him, and copies of it appeared in front of Arabella, Nobby, Hermione, Snape, and Diggle. "Interesting points are made, actually, about giving them some of the help they request. Transportation, for one. The way Muggles are using up the planet's natural resources affects all of us living on it, whether magical or not. Providing magical means of travel would reduce the environmental impact."

"That's rather forward thinking," Arabella commented. "If dismissive of the impact on the economy if all those Muggles involved in transportation lost jobs and the Middle Eastern countries lost a chief export. Who authored this?"

"Chief signatures are Lucius Malfoy, Miranda Selwyn, and Victoria Irving."

"Who is Victoria Irving?" Dedalus asked.

"A Muggle MP."

"Lucius Malfoy put forth a proposal with his name alongside a Muggle's?" Nobby stared at the parchment in front of him in disbelief. "Merlin's beard."

Snape set down his copy of parchment. "This is simply subjugation seeking a foothold."

"Disguised as wisdom and helpfulness," Hermione added. "I couldn't agree more."

"Admittedly, I'm not very excited about this proposal," Kingsley said. "However it is carefully thought out, and has some ideas worth exploring, if not necessarily in the way it's presented here."

"There's a paragraph here about making Muggle versions of wizarding products," Arabella pointed out, looking at the last paragraphs.

"Muggles already have their own versions of wizarding products," Hermione responded, still scanning through the proposal. "They don't need ours."

"A school for medicine, exploring both Muggle and wizarding healing practices," Diggle said.

"Really? Where's that mentioned?" Hermione rolled the parchment out more. Diggle reached over and pointed to the text.

"And a new branch created for the Ministry, specializing in lost children. It might be for the greater good of us all to help Muggles the way this proposal outlines."

Hermione wasn't the only one to give a start at Arabella's words. The wizard-born woman looked back at them, confused. "What did I say?"

"Just a surprising turn of phrase, Arabella," Kingsley smoothed over. "Think no more on it."

"Arabella's got a point though," Diggle said. "She may have mentioned economy kickback for the Muggles, but I think the transportation bit is a great idea. It's always made me uncomfortable, the way they take apart the earth and fight each other over what they find inside."

"So you're saying we should give them Portkeys so we can end their wars? We have no business descending upon them and telling them how to govern themselves."

"Calm down, girl. There's merit in the idea of allowing Muggles magical transport; that cannot be denied. And look at this paragraph here. There's also a point that if we set ourselves up to provide services, it becomes as though we are servants instead of equal allies. We do need to regulate how we allow the Muggles to make use of what we can offer."

Dedalus was speaking kindly, but the diminutive made Hermione bristle. She may be young, and have only gone through one war, but her thoughts still had merit. She wouldn't have been asked to be there otherwise.

"I think that's simply playing on fear. Why should being in high demand make us subservient?"

"When you describe yourself as a product in demand, Miss Granger, you are already one step toward becoming just that. I prefer not to think of us as a supply to be demanded." Snape's gaze was dark as he folded his arms.

"Neither do I! I thought you agreed that this proposal is rubbish."

"Devil's advocate, Miss Granger. And do sit down; you are not under attack by anyone in here."

Hermione sat down. "My apologies. Kingsley, we haven't really had enough time to look this over. Could we perhaps take a day or so to come up with our arguments and ideas?"

Kingsley nodded. "I'm willing to grant that. But time is running short, as the circumstances downstairs make increasingly evident. You have until tomorrow to come up with conclusions and alternatives that we can, in turn, present to the Wizengamot."

==S==S==H==G==

The Ministry Archives were located one level further down than the courthouses. Since the lift only went to level eight, they required a lot of walking to access. There had been something about the wording used in the Muggle Regulation Proposal that rang a bell. Hermione was determined to figure out what it was; it may help her get the board to see the folly in the proposal. The corridor Hermione hurried down was mostly shadowed. Candle sconces were distantly spaced, yellow moments of low-lit passage. They glowed brighter as she passed, and dimmer as she moved away again.

_Why are the Ministry corridors so long? _Hermione wondered. _What purpose does it serve, really? Other than to make the click of my heels resound._ Hermione slowed and frowned. The sconces ahead seemed to have gone out. When they didn't relight as she approached, Hermione pulled out her wand. "_Lumos_."

Nothing.

"_Lumos Maxima_." When that didn't work either, Hermione tried Bluebell Flames. They disappeared the moment they left her wand tip. Hermione's grip on her wand tightened.

_Peruvian Darkness Powder_, she thought. Her heartbeat quickened, and she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. She silently left her previous position and listened. If whoever had cast the powder was still there she didn't want them to be able to find her so easily. It was also possible that the person or people were already gone. Hermione moved forward cautiously.

After a moment, Hermione was certain she could hear breathing. Still not putting her weight on her heels, she moved closer to it. The breathing was slow with a slight rasp. As soon as she was certain she was across from a mystery person pressed against the wall, Hermione thought _Incarcerous _firmly and directed her wand.

The breather gave an increased gasp, but no other noise.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded.

"Mi… Granger?" the rasp asked. It sounded as though coming from the middle of the wall.

"Very good. Now who are you?"

"Help… Granger. I'm… hurt."

For half a second Hermione almost went toward the voice, but she held her ground instead. Still, there was something familiar about it.

"Help." The voice repeated. "I'm… Nobby."

"Minister Leach?"

Concerned now, Hermione moved in, feeling with her spare hand.

"Yes… not much time. Time!"

Hermione's hand touched thin hair under rope, and she realized he was sitting propped against the wall. Undoing her spell, she crouched, using his arm as her guide. It bent at the elbow, forearm pressed against his stomach.

"How are you hurt?" Hermione asked him.

"Entrail… curse."

"Oh no!" Hermione didn't have any idea how to counteract the Entrail-Expelling Curse. Keeping one hand on his shoulder, Hermione cast a Patronus back toward the Auror Headquarters. There were a few with Healer training, in addition to other skills she was afraid they were about to need. "Who did this…?" Hermione asked, but trailed off, startled when her otter, though visible as it sped off, cast no light.

Apparently she hadn't been the only one expecting a Patronus to overcome the magic of the powder. Footsteps fell quickly in the opposite direction.

"Stop!" she called after them, rising to give chase, but a wet hand grabbed her leg.

"Take…my wand." Nobby's voice was growing fainter. "My … droom ar…ar. Fix… it… all."

The finality of his words made Hermione panic, and she crouched by him again. "Help should be here any second. Just hold on!"

"Take. It. Stop. Them." Nobby's breathing sounded wrong.

"Take what, sir? Sir!"

Hermione hoped fervently that Nobby had just lost unconsciousness, and that she was not alone in the dark with a dead former Minister of Magic. Or possibly alone with his killer. Remembering the footsteps, Hermione considered her options. She could try to pursue them, maybe block their escape. There were only so many ways back up to the Atrium. But then, the perpetrator could go into any number of offices instead.

_Why hurt Nobby?_

She should stay where she was and wait for the Aurors to arrive. Chasing down the footsteps now would be an exercise in futility, and leaving Nobby alone was something she was reluctant to do.

Easing the ache in her back from crouching, Hermione stood slowly. A hand covered her mouth and she was jerked backward by the waist, coming flush into contact with someone behind her.

"Careful," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Hermione relaxed—mostly—at its recognition. "It's too late to hide your presence. If you go after them you might be walking into an ambush."

Hermione nodded her head, hoping the gesture would make Snape release her mouth. He did. Turning her head, Hermione hissed against his collarbone. "I realized that, thank you."

"Of course you did," Snape responded in a tone that didn't let her know whether he was mocking her or accepting her words.

They remained still, saying nothing. She should have stepped away from him, but his presence was an unexpected comfort. Snape, for that matter, still had hold of her waist. In the pitch blackness, Hermione tried to clear her mind. It warred with itself, wanting to emotionally react to the non-reality of what was happening and wanting to remain alert because it was not over yet. This surreal moment in time of Peruvian Darkness Powder, Nobby's wounds, a nearby-or-long-gone perpetrator, and Snape's sudden appearance. She focused on the feel of human warmth against her back instead of the imagined passing warmth at her feet.

When Snape removed his hand from her waist, she could detect the slight outline of it. Realizing the powder had likely worn off, she moved to relight the sconces, but Snape was already doing it.

Nobby had not lost consciousness. His eyes were open and unseeing. Despite herself, Hermione let out a cry and turned away from the evidence of what killed him.

"Hermione!" The call came from up the corridor.

"I'm here, Harry!" she answered.

He, Ron, and another Auror she didn't know were soon seen running down the hall towards them.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked, as the third Auror immediately began to check and tend to Nobby.

"I was heading toward the archives and I suddenly realized I was trapped in Peruvian Darkness Powder. Minister Leach let me know he was there and hurt. When I cast the Patronus someone took off further down the corridor."

"They got away?" Harry asked.

"Nobby grabbed me, tried to tell me something, but it didn't make much sense. I stayed with him."

"And what are you doing here, Snape?" Ron switched his attention, brows narrowed.

"Master Snape."

"What?"

"I've relinquished several of my titles, Ronald Weasley, but I am still a Master of Potions, and you will address me accordingly. As it happens, I, too, was heading toward the archives when I saw Miss Granger's otter streak pass. I arrived in time to hear Minister Leach's last words."

"And what did he say?" Harry wanted to know, having just come back from examining further down the corridor. "Anything helpful?"

"Barely distinguishable."

"He told me to take his wand, and to stop them," Hermione interrupted and felt Snape stiffen beside her. "That's all that was clear."

"So there's more than one of them?"

"I couldn't tell. I think I only heard one person's footfalls, though."

By now the third Auror had readied Nobby's body to be moved. It was covered in a conjured sheet, and floating under _Mobilicorpus._ "Excuse me," he said to the lot of them and Harry and Ron stepped aside to let him pass.

"Both of you were going to the archives at the same time?" Ron continued. "And came across another member of your R.A.B.? What's been happening in those meetings?"

"You should know that we cannot tell you."

"Don't be obstinate, Snape. We're investigating the murder of one of the members."

"_Master_ Snape."

Ron's ears were turning red. "Like I'm likely—"

"Ron, don't!" Hermione admonished.

Harry interrupted as well. "It's alright, Ron. I can speak to Kingsley about it. We can trust him to let us know what he feels is necessary."

"Right." Ron took a deep breath, and directed his apology to Snape. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I would suggest exercising better control over your emotions if you wish to be successful in your current career choice." Snape answered.

"He apologized!" Hermione was indignant and glared at Snape.

"It's alright, Hermione. I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Thank you, Ron. How's Mrs. Weasley?"

"She's fine. They're keeping her overnight, but she'll be fine."

"Oh, I'm so glad!"

"We all are," Harry agreed. "Is there anything else you can tell us about tonight?" Hermione shook her head. She wanted to, but Harry was right. Kingsley would tell them what they needed to know. "Right, then. Good luck in the archives. I'll be in touch."

He gave Hermione a hug, and he and Ron both left the way they came. Hermione frowned. There was something odd about Harry's robe pocket. He'd found something, she realized, and hadn't said anything. _Well_, _I feel less guilty about keeping my obligatory silence._

She sighed. _We all have jobs to do._

"You could have been nicer to Ron, you know."

"He was treating me as though I am involved."

"You _are_ involved, if only because you stood by my side until they arrived." _And we've all learned that things aren't always as they seem with you_, Hermione thought. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"I was hardly going to put myself in danger by continuing on."

"Indeed." Hermione agreed in a tone much similar to the one he had used on her earlier. "Well, Master Snape, shall we continue to the archives?"

"Is that where you intend to go right now?"

"Well, yes, I did come down here for a reason other than being witness to the murder of a colleague." And with those words, the reality finally hit her and the adrenaline left her. With a whooshing intake of breath, Hermione held back the sobs that wanted to burst out.

"Come on," Snape grabbed her by her elbow, and led her down to the nearest door. Upon opening it, the bracketed torches inside lit, and Snape guided her to the nearest chair and desk.

Hermione sat down gratefully. Her legs and back were aching a bit. After a few deep breaths she used her wand to transfigure one of the desk's quills to a glass. "_Aguamenti_," she said softly.

Snape was watching her. "Got yourself together now, have you?"

"Yes. It helped to sit. Oh!" Her gaze shot up at him as realization dawned. _Sit… relax the body… "droom."_ "He said bedroom! He was telling me there's something in his bedroom! That's why he gave me his wand… so that the wards in his home could be dismantled. I'd better get there immediately." She stood up.

"In such a rush after nearly breaking down, Miss Granger?"

"Well, of course! And I didn't break down."

"No, nearly bursting into tears and requiring a rest and a glass of water certainly couldn't be called nearly breaking down."

"Just because I needed a moment to be human… he was our colleague, and a man I admired by reputation before I'd even worked with him. How can you be so unfeeling?"

"As I said earlier to your former paramour, emotional control is an asset. I have known many colleagues to die, Miss Granger."

"Of course." _What am I doing, berating Severus Snape?_ "I'm sorry for calling you unfeeling, Master Snape."

Snape studied her for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out how to respond. Hermione tensed. She hoped another insult was coming.

"I accept your apology, Miss Granger."

Somehow, Hermione wasn't sure whether she _hadn't_ just been insulted.

"Tell me, did you come down here to double check some references in the Muggle Regulation proposal?"

"Yes, that's exactly why I came down here. You, too?"

"Of course. I think, Miss Granger that we are looking for a referendum in the late 1960s. Our friend Minister Leach might possibly have recognized the same passage. After all, he was in office then."

Hermione looked around. "Then we are in the wrong room. This is the 12th century archive."

Snape swung his arm out toward the door, his robe gracefully billowing underneath it. "By all means, let's be in the twentieth century."

Hermione snorted, she couldn't help it. They had all, chronologically at least, just left the twentieth century two years earlier. Snape gave her a quizzical glance, but said nothing, and followed her down the hall, passing 7 more doors.

When they walked into the archive, Hermione mused aloud, "Now Nobby was in office from 1962 to 1968."

"This section over here," Snape gestured.

"Right!" Hermione bustled over and began running her hands over parchment labels, searching the referendum titles in 1967 and 1968. After several minutes she spoke again. "How did you recall so precisely that it was the end of his terms, sir?"

Hermione pulled down a referendum titled, Proposal for Aiding Muggles in Their Imminent Energy Crisis. "Oh, I think this is it! Sir? Master Snape?"

For the second time that night, Hermione was met with only silence. He was gone, had clearly left right after directing her to the correct aisle. In fact, he had not only directed her to something, but also _away_ from something. Hermione felt inside her robe pocket, right near where Snape's hand had rested while she'd taken comfort from him in the dark.

Nobby's wand was gone. Snape had pickpocketed her.

* * *

><p>(Three)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Furious, Hermione had gone straight to the Auror Headquarters, where she browbeat a new Auror trainee into telling her Nobby's address whilst avoiding Harry and Ron. They would have wanted to come with her, or worse, tried to keep her from going. Odds were they'd end up at Nobby's home soon anyway. She had to act fast. And she couldn't _believe_ she'd let Snape distract her with the archives!

With a _pop _Hermione arrived in Bristol, in a suburb that, like most of England, was mainly Muggle: St Andrews. Verifying identification landmarks, Hermione at first didn't notice the rising voices around her.

"Did you see that?"

"She came out of nowhere."

"Are you sure? It's dark over there."

"I'm sure, she's one of them!"

"_Witch!_"

The loud cry made Hermione turn and see the group of people beginning to gather. A young man a couple years older than her was pointing right at her.

"Let's get her before she does something!"

There was a rising rumble of assent, and the group further up the sidewalk began to march toward her, as did as a couple people down from her. The commotion had brought the attention of a customer in a book shop, and he stepped out between her and the larger crowd. Hermione couldn't quite hear what he said, but his body language indicated to her that he was trying to talk with them.

"She's a witch!" the same young man shouted, pointing. Hermione eyed them and the two men on her other side warily. She pulled out her wand and cast a _Disillusionment_ charm on herself. The larger crowd gasped and cried out.

"She _is_ a witch!" One of the men on her other side yelled.

Hermione didn't run. If she moved fast, her shimmer might be more visible. Heart pounding, weight on the balls of her feet, Hermione moved toward the two down from her. The one who had yelled was turning his head this way and that, searching for her. Hermione eased to the right, passing by his companion instead. She held her breath; the space between him and the parked car on the street meant she would have to get close. She had nearly made it, when the second guy turned and his arm knocked into her.

Startled, he stared right at where she stood and then made a grab. He barely caught the edge of her sleeve as Hermione turned and ran for it.

"She's here!" he cried. "She's invisible, but she's here!"

Hermione didn't look around. She kept running and heard the footfalls behind her. She thanked Merlin that at least she was pointed in the direction she needed to be to get to Raglan Rd. Hopefully, she could get to Nobby's house before they saw another trace of her.

As she turned the corner, a hand covered Hermione's mouth and she was pulled backward. "Careful," was hissed in her ear.

_Not again!_ Hermione thought as for the second time that night, she was held captive by Severus Snape.

The crowd chasing after her ran by. There were fewer than she'd left behind, only six. They split, three continued, and three turned onto the road where she and Snape stood quietly _Disillusioned_.

He held his body stiffer than he had in the archives. She felt less like she was with a friend this time, even though he was once again helping her out.

The three Muggles on the road were moving closer, but then one stopped and shook his head. He turned around, muttering something. A second followed him, but the third Muggle didn't want to give up. When the other two kept walking away, the third Muggle seemed to realize he was all alone and chased after them.

"I can't believe I let you do that to me twice in one night!" Hermione hissed at him when the last one chasing her was out of sight and Snape had released her.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione poked a finger into Snape's invisible chest, wishing she could make eye contact as she glared at where his head ought to be. "Talking me into the archives, distracting me from trying to get here, when all along you had pickpocketed me!"

Hermione felt a swish motion near her head, accompanied by the word _Muffliato_. "Miss Granger, clearly you've assumed I'm someone else. Either you've lost what little intelligence you have by jumping to conclusions, or you're under the influence of a Memory Charm. Forgive me my vanity, but I refuse to believe you don't recognize my voice."

"I know right well whom I am talking to, _Master_Snape. Now where is Nobby's wand?"

"If you are referring to the recently-deceased Minister Leach, I assume his wand is either with his body or with the Aurors who retrieved him."

"You know very well that Harry and Ron didn't ask us for his wand, which is unfortunate, as I would have discovered earlier that you had stolen it from my robes."

Snape's tone declared his lost patience. "I did no such thing, Miss Granger. Memory Charm it is."

Hermione took a deep breath, attempting to calm the urge to shout at him. "No one has messed with my memory. But I'll play along. What are you doing here if you weren't planning on using Nobby's wand to get past his wards?"

"The wards around his house are already down. See for yourself."

Startled, Hermione did so. Directing her wand two houses down, she detected no protection wards up at all. "In the time that has passed since you left me in the archives, you could have just as easily disabled them yourself. What I don't understand is why you grabbed me instead of making your escape. You must have known I'd come after you."

"Miss Granger, do desist in assuming that I have any idea what you are talking about in regard to the archives."

Hermione inhaled through her nose and pursed her lips. "Well, unless you're going to show me you've already taken what Nobby sent me to get—unlikely—I am going in. The Aurors will be here any minute after all."

Hermione started to move toward the house, but Snape's words stopped her. "If you were truly playing along, then you should be wondering who else might have disabled Nobby's wards. You'd be taking in the possibility that someone else is inside his house."

Hermione looked over her shoulder, remembered that they were both invisible and she was about to step out of the _Muffliato_ zone, and returned. With the same swishing motion she'd used to cast the charm, Hermione made herself visible again. "One simple way to find out. Follow me, if you please."

Once in front of Nobby's house, Hermione pointed her wand and whispered, "_Homenum Revelio_."

Two markers appeared inside on the second level. Immediately, they both began to move. Hermione heard rapid pops of Apparition, the first from Snape at her side, the next from inside the house. Hermione immediately went running in, searching the entryway wildly for the direction of the stairs. Recognizing a vaguely similar set up to her aunt's house Hermione rushed up the stairs and to the room the markers had indicated. "Snape!"

Apparating without a clear visualization of where you were going was highly dangerous. Hermione had no reason to believe Snape had been inside Nobby's house before. She could be wrong, or Snape could be on the floor, splinched.

When she came to the room, she found Snape blocking the entryway. He was upright, not at all leaning against the jamb for support, so he didn't seem to be hurt. But he was also stiff, holding himself unnaturally, and didn't acknowledge her approach in any way.

"Snape, are you alright? What is it?" she pressed when he didn't answer.

Slowly, as if only just coming to himself, Snape turned toward her. "I believe, Miss Granger, I have just discovered why you are so convinced we ran into each other earlier this evening."

"Oh?"

Snape gave her a long look, his gaze moving down over her and up again. "The two people I just saw Apparating out of this room were none other than you and me."

"Excuse me?" Hermione thought she must have missed some words.

"While you and I were out here on the street, we were also inside this house. Apparently we have an interesting journey ahead of us." Snape's voice was absolutely neutral. His gaze stayed on her face in a way she found very unsettling.

"Are you talking about Time-Travel? That shouldn't be possible; all the Time-Turners were destroyed six years ago. Ugh, Polyjuice?" Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Use that highly-lauded brain of yours more quickly, Miss Granger. It is possible that in the last six years more Time-Turners could have been made. Also, that others might have been located elsewhere at the time of your misguided adventure in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione crossed her arms. "What's your answer to the possibility of Polyjuice then?"

Snape turned away and said quietly, "I know that I saw myself." He turned back toward her as he stepped in, giving Hermione her first visual of the room. Picking something off the front of his robes, he dangled it in front of her. "While your hair can and does end up everywhere, I am certain since it was definitely me I saw, it was also you."

Not knowing how else to handle it, Hermione took the strand of her hair from Snape and shoved it into her pocket before stepping into what was clearly Nobby's bedroom. It was slightly messy, but tasteful. It held a dark mahogany four-poster bed, with matching nightstands, armoire, desk, and chair. The nightstands had a handful of books piled on each, while the desk had still more. A few were on the floor, open. One of them seemed to have had an awkward landing, rather than been deliberately placed. Snape bent to pick it up.

"What did you see us doing in here?" Hermione asked him.

"There was not time to see what we—they—were up to before your spell swooped over them." Snape turned through a few pages of the book he held. Hermione left that area of the room to Snape while she moved over to one of the nightstands. There was a glass of water with only a few sips remaining. Nothing of interest.

Hermione frowned at the armoire. Then she rushed over to it and flung its doors open.

"Let me guess, you've thought of something." Snape's sneering voice carried across the room to her.

"Nobby mentioned his armoire when he gave me the wand. I hadn't understood it at the time, but now that's clearly what he was saying. 'My bedroom armoire. Fix it all.'"

Snape moved to look over her shoulder. The interior of the armoire held robes to the left, four small shelves to the right, and two wide drawers on the bottom. Nothing stood out as particularly revelatory to Hermione: hats, polish, moccasin slippers and very indigo shoes. One shelf held nothing but parchment. She started to reach for a scroll, but stopped. On the bottommost shelf, barely noticeable against another roll of parchment, was a wand.

"Is that the wand taken off you earlier this evening?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. I never saw it, only held it in my hand." Hermione very carefully reached for it. "It could be a spare, I suppose."

"You don't know that it's safe. We could have…" But Snape didn't finish.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. His face was shuttered, but she had a good idea what he was thinking. "We could have laid a trap to hex ourselves? Perhaps someone else needs to be thinking a bit more quickly before he speaks." Hermione didn't know what gave her the nerve to tease him so familiarly. Maybe it was the awareness that now they were essentially partners in figuring out this mystery. Or maybe it was because he seemed a _little_ less condescending than she was expecting. Either way, Snape said nothing, though the look he gave her made her feel like she'd just whispered advice to Neville in potions class.

Turning back to the task, Hermione's fingertips touched the wand on the shelf.

Nothing happened.

Grasping it, she lifted it from the shelf and maneuvered it into her palm. "It does feel like the same. Oh!"

Once the base of the wand touched her palm, a blue string of light emanated from its tip. Snape smirked at her. The string, though slack in the air, seemed to be tethered on the other end by something inside the top of the two drawers in the armoire. Bending, Hermione made to open it, but Snape's hand halted hers. "Allow me."

Hermione straightened to let him, still holding on to Nobby's wand. The interior of the drawer held socks, rather haphazardly organized by color. Snape pushed the socks aside, moving carefully around the edges of the incorporeal blue string. The other end disappeared into the base of the drawer.

"Hmm." Snape used his long fingers to feel around the piece of wood, and then switched to running his palm over it. Finally, he paused. Hermione saw his knuckles rise gracefully before Snape pressed his fingertips against a groove. A section in the bottom of the drawer popped open. Snape tried to lift it one-handed. Then he tried with two hands.

"Maybe its password protected," Hermione offered.

"How are we supposed to guess Nobby's password for his sock drawer?" Snape said irritably, straightening up. "Did he say anything else to you other than 'My bedroom armoire. Fix it all'?"

"'Take it. Stop them.'"

"Stop who?"

"Whoever murdered him, I don't know." Hermione frowned at the wand, which still glowed at the tip, waiting for her to get into the secret compartment. "But if future-you took the wand and left it here for us to find, then I'd say we were the ones to create the password."

"Unlikely. How would we have gotten into the compartment in the first place?"

Hermione sighed. "Do you know anything about Quidditch snitches?"

Snape glared at her. "_Yes_."

"They have flesh memory in case there's a dispute about which Seeker caught it first. Dumbledore used this to his advantage to hide the Resurrection Stone for us to find inside the snitch Harry caught in his mouth first year."

"Resurrection Stone?"

"Oh, um, right. Sorry, I thought you already knew about that. I wasn't thinking straight. If you had known, you would have known why Dumbledore put on the Horcrux ring."

The skin around Snape's mouth had tightened. "I know about the Horcruxes, but not about a fabled object from the tales of Beedle the Bard. That ring was an heirloom of Slytherin, as far as I knew."

"And Slytherin was the heir of… oh, never mind, we're getting off topic. I'll fill you in later if we have time. Time!" Hermione's gaze returned to the blue light disappearing into the drawer. "That's what else Nobby said! He told me there wasn't much time, and then he shouted 'Time!' That was before he gave me his wand and told me to fix it all. I bet that's what's inside the drawer. A Time-Turner! One that, as you said, he possibly had before they got destroyed. Our future-selves set us up to find it!"

Snape's lip curled. "Miss Granger, slow down before you pass out from lack of air. You've just jumped to three or four different topics at once. If I am understanding you correctly, you think that the future-you put flesh memory on Nobby's wand so that it would activate when you picked it up here and now, and direct you to a hidden Time-Turner."

"Yes, exactly!" Hermione couldn't help it. She beamed at him. "Oh, it's so nice not to have to explain that out step by step."

Snape at looked her as if he didn't know how to react to his former student congratulating him on not needing something explained.

"So we know the password because we set the password," Hermione rushed in to fill his silence. "Nobby asked us to fix it _all_. Maybe he wanted us to fix more than just his death? Maybe we can undo what happened 4—no, now 5 days ago. Wow, there really isn't much time." Hermione turned toward the sock drawer. "Vanity Burbage!"

Nothing happened.

"Miss Granger, we can't undo what we know has already happened. We can only follow the footsteps of our future-selves, which so far means only that I'll have to be in the archives with past-you after Nobby gave you his wand, and together we end up here."

Hermione was struck anew by a thought she'd suppressed earlier. "Snape, if you weren't with me when Nobby died, then how did you know to come here? How did you know he was dead?"

"Word travels fast, Miss Granger. I came here to observe and gather information as to why Nobby Leach was killed. I certainly didn't expect you to show up, the object of Muggles on a witch hunt."

"Yes." Hermione looked sad. "It did seem to be very similar to that, didn't it? I hate to think about the dangerous changes that lay before all of us now."

"And is that why, perhaps, you hoped we were supposed to go back and prevent it from starting?" Snape's words were gentle, and she locked gazes with him in surprise at receiving anything close to compassion from him. His expression revealed nothing, though, and Hermione looked away again, uncomfortable.

"Well, it looks like I was wrong about preventing the Muggles from finding out. 'Vanity Burbage' is not the password."

"Her name is Verity Burbage." Snape said.

There was a click, and they both turned to see the compartment lid rise up. The light from the wand Hermione held disappeared. Together, they peered into the hidden space.

There was a Time-Turner inside.

* * *

><p>(Two)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione released a slow breath. Despite her confidence in what was hidden in the drawer, she never thought she'd see one of those again. "_Merlin's staff_. And Verity is her name?" She breathed the idiom out quietly, and then turned to confirm with Snape the information that had actually opened the compartment.

"Yes," he answered without looking at her, though they were standing close enough that she could detect a hint of musk coming from his clothes. Snape was staring at the Time-Turner as though it was his first time seeing one. Hermione wondered whether or not that actually was the case. It struck her as strange if she, as a third year, had been granted access to something that her own highly skilled professor had never seen until now.

"If I may?" she said softly, and reached passed Snape to pick up the Time-Turner. "We need to decide how we're going to use the next hour or so to prepare. The Time-Turner will at most take us back one week."

Snape straightened and nodded. "And Verity is apparently the turning point. The best course of action would be to stop her from hexing the Muggle outside that club, as I am not about to get involved in anyone's love life."

Distaste at the idea made Hermione's nose crinkle in agreement. It would have to be the club. Hermione wasn't sure she even remembered which one it had occurred at. They'd have to get their hands on an older newspaper or an Auror report. With ease, though it had been eight years since she'd worn her own, Hermione slipped the Time-Turner on and tucked it under her robes.

"What was so important in the archives?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I have that with me." Hermione hadn't been so angry with Snape's pickpocketing that she hadn't duplicated, shrunk, and taken the parchment with her. "There's a link between the Muggle Regulation proposal we received today and an old proposal during Minister Leach's term. Though," Hermione admitted, "I haven't actually had time to go through and compare the two."

"Do you think this link is what led to his death?"

"Possibly." Hermione bit her bottom lip before continuing. "If Nobby recognized something and went down to the archives to compare—why would he have even run into anyone who meant him harm?"

"It depends on what he knew. The sooner those proposals get compared, the closer we'll be to answers. We also need to determine the exact time Verity was at the club so we can send ourselves back with enough time to prepare."

"Do you know her well, sir?"

Snape noticeably stiffened, which made Hermione realize just how relaxed his posture had become. "She was a student. Her older sister was a colleague."

Hermione finally made the connection between her old Muggle Studies professor and Verity. She didn't know what to say other than, "Oh."

Snape turned to leave. "We should go before your friends arrive."

"Yes." Hermione frowned. "I'm actually surprised they haven't shown up by now."

"Disappointing, but not surprising, Miss Granger." Snape was already heading down the stairs.

"Hmph!" Hermione rushed to follow him out.

"I assume that Potter and Weasley have access to your flat?" Snape had his wand out and he was looking around the rooms of the house.

"Yes, why?"

"Because we don't need to be interrupted." Snape held out his hand, and sighed with resignation. "Come with me."

Hermione put her hand in his, and was immediately squeezed into Side-Along Apparition.

The neighborhood they arrived in made Hermione distinctly uncomfortable. The dilapidated buildings on the street were several decided steps down from the residential neighborhood they had just left. Following Snape, she entered into the last house, which they had Apparated next to. She felt his wards allow her in.

Inside was a living room crowded floor to ceiling with books, and Hermione's natural reaction was to itch to touch them and explore them further. Everything else about the dingy space paled in comparison to the lure of so many books.

"Feel free to have a seat."

Hermione sat on the threadbare couch, and took out from her robes her shrunken copies of the two proposals. After going through a pile of newspapers, Snape selected one and sat in the armchair.

It was incredibly awkward, and Hermione at first kept glancing over at Snape as they both read in silence. But then she got so involved in the research that she didn't notice when he finished what he was reading and began moving about, nor caught the glances he'd been sending her way.

"Are you familiar with Time-Travel, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up from the line she was underscoring. "Yes, Master Snape."

"And you realize how dangerous what we are about to do together is? And that we will be breaking wizarding law?" Snape crossed his arms as he stood over her.

Hermione nodded. "The fact that we're on the Board would make it especially awkward if we got caught."

"There might not even be a Board if we do this right."

Hermione frowned. "If that's so, then there's no reason for us to be started on this path in the first place. I wouldn't have gone down to the archives and been given Nobby's wand." She rubbed the side of her head, just above the temple.

"Splendid. Should we be caught there's no prestige to fall back on, but no position to embarrass either." Snape turned and paced away.

Lowering her hand, Hermione gave him a wry smile. "You've never struck me as someone who embarrasses easily, Master Snape."

Snape turned on his heel and gave her a mild glare. "_Why_ are you calling me 'Master'?"

"You… oh, _future_-you asked Ron to. You're no longer a professor, but you've still mastered the art of potions."

"Severuswill be fine."

"Then call me Hermione, please." Hermione doubted she'd easily be able to address him by his first name, but she couldn't help but be extremely flattered that he'd offered. She looked down at the proposals in case her cheeks were turning red.

"Calling me Master makes you sound like a House-Elf."

Hermione's head shot straight up, and this time she was certain her cheeks were red. The amusement on his face didn't help her mood, but it helped her check the rant she'd been about to give. "Getting back on topic," she went with instead, letting her tone and glare express her resentment, "we also have to be very careful, since we'll be spending at least five days in danger of running into people, including our past-selves."

Snape let out a sigh. "We should go someplace unpopulated to use the Time-Turner."

"No need—not exactly. There's a _Homenum Revelio_ built into the device," Hermione explained. "Once we stop turning it, it will find the nearest location from where we are standing that has no people. But it only works for the moment of arrival. Someone could be coming around the corner."

"Well, we shouldn't use it here," Snape said. "I rarely leave my home."

"I have a consistent daily routine. We can go to my place while past-me is at work. I just have to remember any other errands and such I ran the last 6 days."

"Can we go there just to use the Time-Turner without running into your friends?"

Hermione considered. The whole reason they were at Snape's home in the first place was to avoid Harry and Ron showing up at her flat, after all. Though it seemed to her Snape had acted rather impetuously when he'd taken her here. "I think so," she answered. "If they were trying to reach me, they would have sent a Patronus, not be lying in wait at my flat."

"Then by all means." Snape held out his hand.

"Oh," Hermione said, and quickly re-shrunk the proposals. "Yes, let's go."

She grasped Snape's hand within her own, and pulled him into Side-along Apparition, arriving just outside her flat. Using her wand, she set the wards to allow him to pass through with her before unlocking her door with the Muggle key.

She didn't give much thought to her surroundings. It was a basic flat: living room, small kitchen alcove, closets, bedroom, and bathroom. Ok, well, the fact that her living room had one floor-to-ceiling bookcase—which she'd made by magically adding onto a basic bookcase she'd bought at a Muggle store—made her feel a bit proud. She decided to ignore the snort she heard Snape make.

"Let's see," Hermione tapped her lower lip as she thought. "It's almost midnight on Wednesday. The stunt of Verity's was just before midnight on Friday, so that's 120 hours. I worked 8-5 on Friday—I left early because I had plans with Ron, Harry, and Ginny that night. So, we'll need at least another 12 hours if we want time while I'm not here, and to prepare for Muggle-style clubbing… let's do 133 hours."

"That's a tedious amount of turns," Snape commented.

"We have to go at least 120 anyway. Might as well add on another 13."

Snape grunted. "As long as you're not superstitious, fine."

Hermione widened her eyes at Snape. "Are you superstitious, si-Severus?" She stuttered, both over the name and in reaction to his glare.

"Do stop being ridiculous." He gestured toward her chest. "133 turns, starting _now_, Miss Granger."

"Don't be such a grump." If being treated like a foolish student immediately after committing to his request to address him by his given name was the reaction she was going to get, then there was no point in trying to please this contradictory man. Hermione got out the Time-Turner. "Besides, in Arithmancy, the value of 133 is 7."

"So either we get lucky or there's disaster ahead." Snape's tone didn't improve, but there was something in his eyes.

Hermione stepped closer to him, their robes brushing against each other. "Well, here goes." And in a single swing, she enclosed Snape with herself inside the chain.

==S==S==H==G==

It was daylight in her flat again, some books had been moved around, and there were dishes in the kitchen sink. Hermione stepped aside from Snape after freeing him from the necklace.

"Can you confirm when we are?"

"The dishes in the sink do it for me, actually. I usually clean up after breakfast, but I didn't on Friday."

Snape wasn't so ready to accept. He walked over to the sink. "And what did you have for breakfast on Friday?"

"Goodness, um… cereal and fruit, and a glass of juice. I drank the last of the orange juice I had, which I still haven't replaced."

Snape lifted the glass from the sink, looking inside before sniffing it. "Alright, then." He replaced the glass.

"Oh no…" Hermione moaned as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"What is it?" Snape caught her gaze.

"I cleaned those dishes up when I came back during my lunch hour with Harry. We—" But she was interrupted by the feeling of her wards recognizing her own presence.

"In here," Hermione grabbed Snape and pushed him toward her living room closet. "I haven't been in here in months." There was the sound of a key inserting into the lock.

Together they both flew into the closet, and quickly and quietly as possible shut the door on themselves before the door to the flat opened.

She and Snape were pressed up against each other in the tiny space. Hermione didn't want to cast an Extension Charm and risk revealing their location to her past-self and Harry. Chest to chest, thigh to thigh, Hermione realized that Snape wasn't that much taller than her. His head was only a few inches higher than her own, making it easy enough for him to hiss her mistake and his resentment into her ear. "_Thirteen _hours."

Hermione pressed a finger to his lips and slowly dropped her hand again, as she'd nearly knocked her elbow against the door on the way up.

"Why did you want to do lunch here, Harry?" Hermione heard her own muffled voice carry from the living room.

"Let's get lunch started first," past-Harry answered.

"Soup and sandwiches alright?"

"More than alright. You know Ginny's going to want fancy food tonight."

Past-Hermione's answer was inaudible, probably because it came from the kitchen alcove.

Snape's breath was tickling the little hairs on her neck. Hermione imagined that her own breath was probably irritating him. If she could smell the musky scent of him before, there was no escaping it now, with her face pressed against his neck and jaw. It was surprisingly pleasant, and Hermione again felt that strange sort of comfort she'd gotten from future-Snape in the archives. Though, technically, she was now with future-Snape again.

Oh no, what did she smell like?

"Hermione," Harry said. "You know you can feel free to share things with me, right?"

"Um, yes, Harry. I know that," past-Hermione answered. "Do you think I'm keeping something from you?"

"No, nothing like that. But don't be afraid to be honest about the way you feel when I tell you what I'm going to tell you, OK?"

"Oh, Harry, what is it?"

_Great,_ _just great,_ Hermione thought. _I have to be overhearing this conversation with Snape of all people._

"It's just that you and Ron have been broken up for some time now, and it was awkward for a bit at first, but everything's been like it used to for a while. Only neither of you has been seeing someone else until… until now."

Hermione wasn't certain, but she thought she felt Snape's hand on her hip.

There was silence until Harry pressed on. "And I don't want anyone to get hurt. Hermione, you should know that Ron's started seeing someone, and he'd like to bring her along tonight."

Past-Hermione started laughing. "Oh, Harry, is this what has you all tightly-strung? Thank you for being worried, but it's fine. Ron's needed to find someone for a while now."

The pressure on her hip was slight, and maybe it had been there all along. It was certainly unlikely for Snape to show concern for her about the overheard conversation. But Snape's hand was, without a doubt, on her hip. It made being pressed together so tightly easier, actually.

"You're not upset?"

"Nope."

Her breath against Snape's neck was coming back at her, creating warmth in the space between her mouth and Snape's skin. Similarly, the breath against her own neck was warm as the few loose strands there continued to bounce lightly. With each inhale and exhale she and Snape made, their chests pressed slightly together, in a rise and fall motion normally not noticed. It was hard for Hermione not to notice.

"Well, you can't blame me for being worried. You haven't seen anyone either."

"I'm just discreet, Harry."

A sensation was beginning at the base of Hermione's spine, slowly working its way up her back in little bubbles, and in tingles that were spreading down to her toes. Hermione didn't move. She just kept breathing.

"What? Oh. Anyone serious?"

"Not really, and it has been awhile. But I'm fine."

Hermione's pulse had quickened. She tried to ignore it. To ignore it, and the breath on her neck, the sinew of his neck in front of her mouth, the hand on her hip, the thighs against hers under their layers of robes.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. When did Snape go from an untouchable, even unthinkable, former professor and fellow board member to a man? His frame was lean and strong and entirely appealing. And how often had she been pressed against it in the last few hours? Three times? Four? This was happening _now?_ While her past-self and Harry were finishing lunch a few feet away?

Hermione closed her eyes. It _had_ been awhile, and that's all this was. A one-sided reaction to this particular moment of unexpected intimacy with a man who wasn't as physically unattractive as she'd thought. In fact, she'd never even thought about it, so it's not as though she ever found Snape unattractive. She had just never noticed before that he _was_ attractive.

She was certainly noticing now. That was OK. That was biology. And it was also OK to indulge in a moment of acknowledging biology under unusual circumstances like these. So with heat and tingles, Hermione remained as she was, and enjoyed the feeling of Snape's hand on her hip, his chest and thighs pressed against her, his breath on her neck. Though she would _never_ let him know it.

Harry and Hermione's voices saying goodbye came through the door, and Hermione opened her eyes again. She moved her head away from Snape's neck, no longer worried about being overheard. Snape also drew his head back, and in the adjustment to the darkness of the closet, Hermione could tell that he was looking at her face.

When the door abruptly opened, Hermione fell backward onto her living room floor. Harry stood above her, his narrowed brow loosening as his eyes widened.

"What…" Harry said, looking at Hermione clearly as surprised to see her as she was to see him. "What…" he said again when he saw that Snape was also in her closet. Hermione watched Harry's jaw drop, his glance following suit as his head turned back to her. Recognition flared in his eyes, and Harry pointed at the Time-Turner hanging from Hermione's neck. "_What?!_"

* * *

><p>(One)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said, pushing herself up. Before she could stand, however, Harry had backed up to keep Snape in his sight while pointing his wand at Hermione.

"You should have had your wand out first, Potter, if you suspected someone was in your friend's closet," Snape said, stepping out as if Harry's stance was of no particular threat to him.

Harry's face tightened. "I can think of no reason why the two of you would need to be Time-Traveling here and now, never mind together. Both of you are going to tell me things that only the two of us would know."

"It's alright; Harry's reaction is fair." Sitting on her heels, Hermione looked up at Harry. "You were unconscious for hours after Nagini's attack."

Harry hesitated, and Hermione reckoned he was considering whether they'd ever told anyone, including Ron, that much detail about their Christmas during the war. Then he nodded and redirected his wand to Snape, who still didn't look even slightly intimidated.

"As a child," Snape began, "I didn't believe a Muggle could mail a letter to Hogwarts."

Harry relaxed his grip on his wand, and then stowed it with a smile. "Alright. You two want to fill me in?" He held out a hand to help Hermione up, which she took.

"Are we safe from being discovered by Hermione's past-self?" Snape asked first. "If you heard someone in her closet why did you investigate on your own, without your wand out?"

"Oh, I uh…" Harry grinned at Hermione sheepishly. "Sorry, Hermione, but I thought it might be Ron. He knew I was going to talk to you at lunch today."

Snape scoffed and walked away from them.

"It's alright, Harry. Though I really shouldn't tell you anything too much. Yes, Snape and I used a Time-Turner to get here, so that we'd have an empty place to be. I forgot about lunch."

"Really?" Harry looked distracted. "I mean, I believed past-you a moment ago, but if you completely forgot that conversation, you really must be alright with Ron and his new girlfriend."

"You'll see tonight's evening out has no problems. At least, for us. Tonight _is _very important, though, Harry, in a bigger picture kind of way."

Harry ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head. Behind him, Hermione saw Snape cross his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Well, you are here now. Do you want me to try to keep, uh, _you_ away from here tonight? I mean, I could also offer Grimmauld Place, but Ginny could come across you."

"I'm afraid that Grimmauld Place wouldn't do, Harry. We'll be here longer than a few hours. But for tonight, yes, that would be great." Hermione had gotten ready with Ginny, she recalled, but didn't remember how that came about. _Interesting_.

"Hang on." Harry was frowning at her. "Just how long did you travel back?"

"Five days and a few hours."

"Hermione! That's incredibly dangerous!"

"I know!" Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder at Snape. She could feel his disapproval, and attempted to explain as she talked to Harry. "It'll probably help that you know there will be two of us for that long. And we might need to ask you questions, to make sure things are going as they should be."

Snape gave a single nod of his head and looked away. Harry looked over his shoulder at him, and then back to Hermione. "Hermione, how did you end up doing this with _Snape_? No one's seen him for a couple years."

"Circumstances just lined up that way, Harry."

"Alright… So what else can you tell me?"

This was beginning to feel strangely parallel to a few hours ago. Looking between Snape and Harry, Hermione realized she was the only one present who had been a part of that conversation. That was a touch unsettling. "Just… to trust us, Harry."

"I do trust you." Harry looked at Snape, and spoke the next words almost fiercely. "I trust both of you. But I'm worried, and operating blind doesn't make it easy for me to know that you're safe."

"I can keep Hermione safe, Potter." Snape said, managing to keep his tone civil. "Not that she hasn't proven capable all on her own many times over."

Hermione made eye contact with Harry, a surprised smile spreading across her face. She looked over at Snape, but he had turned away from them again.

"Well, alright then," Harry said, but he was obviously wary. "Just let me know if you need anything, Hermione."

"I will."

==S==S==H==G==

Two hours later Snape and Hermione were deep into reading and comparing the Muggle Regulation Proposal that the Re-Assimilation Advisory Board had received, with the Proposal for Aiding Muggles in Their Imminent Energy Crisis that had been copied from the archives. Hermione sat on her sofa, parchment spread out before her, while Snape stood across the room from her, leaning against the wall between the kitchen alcove and the bathroom door. At first Hermione had wondered how Snape could read like that, but she figured to each their own. It would have been… uncomfortable, after all, if he'd sat beside her. Her focus on him hadn't lasted long before she became lost in the language before her.

Hermione brushed away some hair that was tickling her forehead and blinked. "A-ha!"

"What did you find?" Snape came immediately to her side, and then shuffled his parchments to match the wording visible on hers.

Hermione read aloud, a finger on each of the parchments. "'It is uncomplicated to recognize that the fuel resources pulled from beneath the Earth by the Muggle population and then burned into the sky, creating poisons which we all breathe, is, in the long-term, damaging to the Muggles, to ourselves, and to all our future progeny. We do not want a world created in which a Bubble-Head Charm becomes a daily necessity.'" Hermione straightened up. "They are word-for-word exactly the same. And it's not the only passage, look here…" She drifted her finger along his parchment, pointing out several more. "No wonder Nobby noticed the similarity!"

"Indeed," Snape agreed. "Now this proposal never saw the light of day. Wizardkind did not help the Muggles. So who would know enough to copy from it?"

"You're the teacher. How many students passing through do you think would have recalled it from their studies?"

Snape stared down his nose at her. "I can think of one."

Hermione almost flushed—almost. "Oh, do quit mocking me, please. Is there no one in the last twenty years who might have known about this through Hogwarts?"

"I did not teach History of Magic, Hermione, but I can say that you were one of the swottiest students ever to grace my classroom."

Hermione lifted her chin. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Snape broke the eye contact first and straightened. "Then do what you can to memorize those duplicate passages. I need to do some discreet shopping."

"Shopping?" Hermione was confused.

"Are we not going to a Muggle club to protect two of their celebrities tonight?" Snape arched an eyebrow at her, and then gestured to his robes.

"Ah, right." Hermione switched mental gears from archival contents to Muggle evening attire. She certainly didn't have anything to offer Snape out of her closet. She thought about advising him to stay out of wizarding areas, but she knew he didn't need to hear it. "Good luck, then. The wards will let you in when you're ready to return."

==S==S==H==G==

Hermione wanted to dress conservatively to not be too noticeable. Snape was able to do so, keeping hold of his monochrome fashion in a button down shirt and slacks. She, however, ended up in something a little less in sync with wizarding clothes.

"You look ridiculous," were the first words out of Snape's mouth after his initial eye-widening glare.

Hermione glanced down at her purple shirt. "It's what Muggle coeds wear right now, especially if they are going out for a night of fun. I had to concede somewhere. We don't have the hours that would be required for me to mess with my hair."

"What is a coed, and why should you look like one?" Snape still glared at her, not even slightly mollified.

"A coed is a Muggle woman about my age who attends a college that accepts both male and female students."

"So you're bearing your midriff in order to look studious to Muggles?"

Hermione harrumphed. "Never mind." In truth, her logic wasn't quite sound. But while she might stand out like a sore thumb in Diagon Alley, at Café de Paris she wasn't likely to earn a second glance.

"May I remind you, Hermione, that Nobby Leach died due to an Entrail-Expelling Curse? You are a walking invitation."

"As if it would matter whether I have robes on or not against that curse! Honestly…" Hermione hid the hurt in her voice with anger. At least, she hoped she did. She'd been there with Nobby and unable to save him. Snape might not be able to realize she felt guilty, but he was making her feel stupid. That was the last thing she wanted to feel after what had occurred in the closet earlier, while she now stood before him with her skin exposed and reluctantly attracted to the way Snape looked with the turned-down collar. "I don't intend to get on the wrong side of Verity's or anyone's wand tonight. This is what I'm wearing; I'm not going to stand out in the crowd. Be supportive—or just shut it."

Snape's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared. It was an expression she'd seen a few times as a student, though only once had it ever been directed at her. Now, unlike her fourteen-year-old self, Hermione wasn't the least bit intimidated by it. She lifted her chin and met his gaze head on.

Snape reached out and took hold of a lock of her hair, rolling the end in his fingertips. Startled, Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "Your hair is fine as it is," he said, dropping his arm.

Hermione blinked. Then she mentally shook herself. "Let's go," she said, walking past Snape toward the door.

==S==S==H==G==

They used a _Confundus_ spell to get into the club. Break one rule, you break a few more. This was something that both she and Snape were familiar with, though Hermione found it a bit intriguing to be partnered this time, rather than hoping to evade being caught by him.

Inside Snape scoped out the area and then made for the second level where some round bar tables were free on the balcony. It was an excellent idea, giving them a decent vantage point to view the main part of the club. A server welcomed them immediately.

"What is that?" Snape asked Hermione after she spoke the name of a drink.

"It's vodka and sour mango. I've wanted to try it for a while."

Snape addressed the server. "Then I'll have the same."

"You'll enjoy them. Be right back." With a smile, the server left.

Hermione grinned at Snape. "The staff here is known to be excellent."

He frowned at her. "Accommodating, at least, since you weren't corrected. Wouldn't it be correct to say vodka and mango sour, not the other way around?"

Hermione didn't bother answering, and looked down over the club. It consisted of two levels, and a long ovular shape helped create a touch of privacy for the rounded booths to the side of the dance floor. A small stage at the top of the oval seemed to be prepared for both DJ and musicians. The DJ was on now, but microphones were to either side of him. The music in the club was loud and heavy on the beat. Beams of light swinging across the dance floor matched it, coming from the ceiling not far above where she and Snape stood. The crush of dancers below was not nearly as intense as the Ministry Atrium, though it was plenty tight.

"Can you see?" Snape asked her, his voice a little gruff. Hermione looked over at him and wondered how comfortable he was in this environment. His attitude didn't really say either way, but she was hoping to learn how to read him.

"Yes, it's good!" She had to raise her voice against a loud swell from below. She leaned toward him across the small round table, only to lean back again when their drinks arrived.

Snape gestured toward the stage. "The Muggle we're looking for is a solo performer, correct? The stage isn't set for him, and I don't recall reading that he was singing tonight."

"Neither do I. I imagine he will be in the middle of the crowd," Hermione said, scanning the club. "Or in a private room."

Snape nodded in agreement.

Hermione sucked on her drink through the straw.

The music was loud.

_Come on, baby, thrust me, trust me, get me off._

And annoying.

Snape continued to say nothing. He kept his eyes on the dance floor and didn't touch his drink after the first sip.

_You're my poison and I cannot get enough._

"Tell me about Verity," Hermione broke the silence.

Snape fingered his glass. "Verity Burbage is very annoying—simple-minded to the nth degree. I've been considering this, actually. I wonder if she isn't more involved in what's going on than we think."

"How so?"

"Not intentionally, but being so weak-minded it would be fairly easy to push her toward her actions tonight. If the Daily Prophet is to be trusted—a stretch, I admit—then she truly believed the Statute of Secrecy didn't apply anymore."

"That's quite an assumption to make," Hermione agreed.

Snape continued looking out over the club. "Verity isn't the type to make assumptions on her own. She was always a follower."

"You think there may be someone goading her into this. Someone involved in Nobby's death."

"Why were the archives so important? If Verity isn't connected then our presence here is too random."

"The archives showed the connection between the two proposals. But it's just wording. It shouldn't matter that someone took a shortcut by sampling the phrasing of a similar matter. Apart from plagiarism, but it's not as though someone's stealing a copyright." Hermione's face slackened as she took on a thoughtful expression. "A copyright…"

"Care to share your thoughts aloud, Hermione?" Snape said irritably, but Hermione didn't hear him. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it could only have been a couple minutes at most. In the second she refocused her gaze she discovered Snape looking right at her.

"Brilliant," they both said at once, oblivious to the song's repetitive final verse beating around them.

_Get me off… Get me off… _

"You were trying to say that someone made Verity hex her famous Muggle boyfriend here tonight in a deliberate attempt to expose wizardkind," Hermione began, picking up where the conversation left off before she had her epiphany.

"And you just divined the purpose for it," Snape continued for her. "The Muggle Regulation Proposal."

"And not just regulating Muggles, but also the money involved when wizards get to sell magical services if the proposal goes through."

"A new business venture, with company stock owned by those with their signatures on the proposal."

"Filtered through other accounts, of course." Hermione grinned dryly, her expression dark. She took in her surroundings, examining those around the curved balcony as well as on the dance floor. There were too many people to easily count. "You think there might be someone else here tonight to make sure Verity follows through?"

"It is a distinct possibility."

Hermione's face remained dark as she looked over the crowd. Oh, she was angry. And she was determined. "It's the more modern approach," she said. "All-out war isn't the way to conquer a people anymore. Going corporate is, getting them to need you, putting you in a position of power so that you can oppress and fill your pockets at the same time. A cycle that begins when you have something they want."

"So first make Muggles want magic."

"Then use the government to get control in providing magic." If tone could be poisonous, then Hermione was spitting venom. _Not on my watch!_ she thought.

"Hermione, your vodka and sour is steaming," Snape pointed out.

"Oh!" She looked down in surprise, and removed her hand from the glass. "Sorry," she said, more than a little embarrassed. _What an immature thing to do!_ _Losing control of my magic like that. That hasn't happened in years._

Snape sighed. It was the sigh of her old professor examining the disappointing contents of cauldron. "I suppose I should be grateful you didn't set the table on fire."

Hermione blushed and went back to watching the crowd. A few seconds later the sound of glass sliding over lacquered wood returned her attention to Snape. He had pushed his own drink toward her.

His face was expressionless again, but Hermione recognized his action for the gesture of peace it was meant to be. But then she second-guessed herself. Would Snape be further unimpressed if she didn't check it for tampering first? Or would doing _that_ damage the accord they'd been experiencing up until now? She certainly didn't believe he had done anything to it while she was looking away, so why make the show? Hermione put her hand around the glass. Before she could indicate whether she was going to drink it or test it, Snape spoke.

"That's the new girlfriend, isn't it?" Snape gestured by inclining his head.

Hermione spotted the woman in question as she disappeared and moved into the side lines. "Let's go."

Together she and Snape swung around the balcony divider and set down the stairs, maneuvering through the tight fit of other clubbers.

"I've lost sight of her," Hermione said.

Without turning around Snape reached behind him and took her hand. "Keep with me." Linked, they moved through the crowd around the dance floor, Hermione letting Snape lead the way. They had just made it to the opposite side when Snape came to a halt.

A man was obviously walking toward them, his tied-back blond hair standing out much more than Hermione's midriff. More than a couple glances were sent his way as he reached his destination and stopped beside Snape and Hermione.

"My, my. How unexpected," drawled Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>(Two)<p>

*Lyrics are from the contemporary UK club hit "Get Me Off" by Basement Jaxx.  
>*The use of the adjective "uncomplicated" in the proposals is meant as a tribute to Emma Watson's recent UN speech launching HeForShe.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I had no idea the two of you had something going on." A slow smile crept across Lucius's face. "Isn't this just delicious information."

Hermione had thought it unusual to see Snape in Muggle clothing, but on Lucius Malfoy it seemed even more surreal. Dressed similarly to Snape, Lucius's button-down was made up of tasteful blue and green stripes instead of all black. Hermione could hear in her mind what Ron would comment, _Perhaps he got used to wearing stripes in Azkaban._

Hermione started to pull her hand out of Snape's, but he tightened his grip to prevent her from withdrawing.

"Lucius," Snape greeted. "As you say, this is rather unexpected. Care to explain what you're doing here?"

"I'm doing someone a favor." Lucius Malfoy directed his gaze to Hermione and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Miss Granger. You look quite… Muggle this evening."

"As do you. That's the idea," Hermione answered.

There was increased activity on the stage, Hermione noticed. As the DJ spun out another song, an acoustic guitar was being set up. It looked as though the reason for the microphones was going to come about.

"I must say, it's no wonder you've been such a recluse, Severus. Such a sensational news item it would be if your relationship became known. It does prove that you're keeping to type."

"We have nothing to hide," Snape answered, and Hermione picked up the cue and stepped closer. If Snape wanted Lucius to think that they were here for their own pleasure, then so be it.

At that moment the current high-beat song ended, and the lights calmed to a soft blue-white glow.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ called out, "our special guests this evening are ready to take the stage. Please welcome the two lovely ladies from Italy!" The crowd broke out in applause and after a quick greeting, the guitar was gently plucked and voices sang.

"Now, if you don't mind, Lucius." Snape pulled on Hermione's hand, leading her toward the dance floor. "You are not an intended part of my evening."

Lucius inclined his head. "By all means. Enjoy your dance."

Hermione kept Lucius in her peripheral vision. He watched them for a bit as Snape turned and pulled her into the standard dance position. She was waiting for his gaze to shift before speaking and when it did, she noticed whom Snape had maneuvered them near to.

"So, we're spying on Lucius as well as the pop star and his starlet?" she murmured so that only Snape would hear.

"He must set them up somehow. We might need to alter our original plan."

"There's nothing wrong with our original plan. But," Hermione said, "I'd like to know what Lucius is up to as well."

"It's inconvenient I didn't notice him first." The pressure of his hand against her palm guided Hermione around another couple, bringing them closer to the bleach-blond pop star and brunette starlet. Hermione took a moment to be impressed. Snape was a competent dancer.

"Do you really think he believes we're merely here on a date?"

"It's feasible," Snape answered, and the hand on her waist shifted her closer. "But no, he's only accepting that possibility on the surface level."

He had an innate sense of rhythm, and pressed against him as she was now, Hermione began to feel distracted. She felt his hips against hers, his palm pressing her hand, his fingers just on the edge of her back, his thighs moving her legs backward, around. She inhaled in the scent of him. It fuzzed her senses.

Hermione had to mentally pull herself together to keep on the mission at hand. She glanced around her and confirmed that their quarry still danced nearby.

"They certainly seem affectionate," Hermione said about the couple.

"Speaking of such things," Snape began, and Hermione tilted her head back to make eye contact with him. If she had a trace of nervousness, she made certain it didn't show. "Astoria Greengrass is currently being courted by Draco."

"Oh." Hermione said, confused. Then, "_Oh_." She looked over at Lucius. "I'm sure that's a consequence he doesn't foresee."

Lucius was not watching them anymore, as she had anticipated. But what she saw gave her pause. His hand was on the upper part of his forearm, where a wand-holster might be. Yet he didn't pull one out; his hand slid down his arm a fraction, and then up again. If Hermione hadn't been paying attention, she wouldn't have noticed the brief glint of light on the gold band he wore on his wrist.

"If you were deliberately using Verity to expose magic to Muggles, you wouldn't do it inside an exclusive club where only private cameras are allowed," she said to Snape. "You'd want it to happen outside, where paparazzi are already gathered, hoping to catch celebrities on camera."

"True. Verity wouldn't have a problem getting inside. She's young, attractive, _and_ a witch."

"Lucius is keeping an eye on the inside while she's out there waiting." Hermione pulled back from Snape once again. His eyes were intent upon hers. "He's communicating through Protean Charm. Look at his wrist."

Snape did. His lips thinned. "I find I need to use the restroom."

"What?" Hermione blinked at him.

"Dance with Lucius," Snape said, already leading her off the floor toward him. "Get his bracelet."

"Got time to teach me your slight-of-hand skills first?" Hermione was caustic. Her feet dragged a little bit, but she knew there wasn't time to back out of this impulsive scheme of Snape's.

"Distraction, Hermione," Snape murmured. Whether that was meant as the first lesson, or an explanation of what she was supposed to be doing while he disappeared, Hermione assumed she'd find out later. She wasn't exactly happy about that either.

_Ugh…_ she thought as they got closer and Lucius noticed their approach.

"Lucius," Snape got the other man's attention, and with a slight push, brought Hermione toward him. "Look after Hermione for me for a few moments, won't you?"

"If you insist, old friend," Lucius answered congenially, but his brow narrowed.

Snape stepped back, holding on only to her hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he bent over it, eyes locked with hers as he kissed her knuckles. A small shiver ran up Hermione's spine. It may have been for show, but there was something in his eyes that made her wonder whether what she'd been trying to deny feeling was entirely one-sided. Snape was soon gone, and Hermione turned her attention to the other former Death Eater at the club tonight. Lucius's brow was no longer narrowed; it was shot right up.

"How long have you been seeing each other? If you don't mind my asking…"

Hermione smiled. "Care to dance?"

Lucius's gaze went over her shoulder to the dance floor, no doubt to check the status of Verity's ex and his new squeeze, before giving her a considering look.

The last time Hermione had come face to face with Lucius Malfoy had been the day the war ended. The three Malfoys had been sitting in the Great Hall, awkward outsiders amongst the celebrants. Harry had already informed her and Ron of the role Narcissa had played in covering up his survival in the Forest, of how he'd noticed neither parent had fought and only searched for Draco. She'd approached the table they sat at silently, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by those around them. Gazes had been on the four of them, wondering what Hermione Granger, best friend of The Chosen One, who'd been at his side this entire last year, was going to say to the Malfoys.

She hadn't said anything at all. None of those watching could know that just one month prior the three of them had stood by while Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her. The Malfoys waited, uncertain, also saying nothing, but knowing that whatever Hermione did would influence all those around them. Hermione had simply reached into her robes and set down in front of them two wands: Draco's old hawthorn wand, and Bellatrix's walnut one. Then she'd turned and walked away.

Currently, Lucius was taking in her jeans and bare midriff, and an expression akin to having just swallowed bile flickered across his face. "Forgive me, Miss Granger, but I'm afraid the movements are too unfamiliar. I would make a poor student, even under your intelligent guidance."

Hermione was more relieved than offended at his obvious reluctance. She outstretched her hand, inwardly delighted that Lucius looked horrified she was about to insist, and instead Hermione deliberately gestured to his bracelet. "That's a fairly simple ornament. I would have figured you had fancier tastes. Whatever made you wear it?"

"Simplicity and elegance go hand-in-hand," he answered, raising his wrist. "Surely it's not out-of-place enough to reveal my secret?"

"That—that depends on what you're hiding." Hermione's recovery to Lucius being so blatant wasn't as quick as she would have liked.

"Only what we're both hiding, my dear." Lucius was a cool customer. "Our true identities as wizardkind."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw that the celebrity pair were moving off the dance floor, further into the club. She turned closer to Lucius, so that her body was between him and them. Doing so, she noticed that they also happened to be moving toward where Snape was waiting.

Unfortunately, Lucius noticed, too.

_Immobulus_, Hermione directed silently with the wand she'd charmed to be invisible, but she did not catch Lucius off guard. He swayed out of her path, and then his hands clamped down on hers just where she was holding her wand. Hermione fought to free herself, but his grip was too strong. _Verdillious_ she thought next, and with a hiss Lucius reared back when sparks and hot smoke from her wand burned his hand.

Their scuffle wasn't getting any attention from the other partiers. Strangely, Lucius also seemed to be keeping it that way. Maybe the habit of hiding was too ingrained, despite his ultimate goal tonight. Whatever he did, he did it unobtrusively, and Hermione felt her throat close. Her free hand immediately went to her neck as she tried to breathe. Her mind panicked, couldn't think as her body struggled for a basic function taken for granted. She stepped back, away from Lucius, her lungs beginning to burn. Air wouldn't even come in through her nose.

"_Anapeo_," Snape's voice hissed near her ear and suddenly she could breathe again. Hermione took slow deep breaths. Raising her wand, she thought _Steleus Maxima_ at Lucius before he was out of sight.

It did catch attention. People turned and stared, and then backed away when Lucius began repeatedly sneezing.

"Can you breathe?" Snape asked. Hermione nodded. "Good."

Grabbing her by the upper arm, Snape moved to Lucius. "Come on," Snape said to the increasingly snot-faced man, for the benefit of those watching. "Let's get you sitting down."

A server actually came by and guided them to a free table, plenty of napkins on hand. Snape, however, easily charmed Lucius clean once the server was gone. Conveniently enough, they could see Mr. Bleach-Blond and Starlet at their own booth from where the three of them sat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't get up from this table and find the opportunity to curse you into oblivion, old friend." Lucius was ignoring Hermione completely.

Snape grinned. "Because you can't move your legs and I have your wand."

Hermione saw Lucius's eyes grow wide as his upper body twisted one way, then the other.

"Tell me, Lucius, what does Miranda Selwyn have over you?"

Both Hermione and Lucius looked at Snape in surprise.

"How do you know about her? How do you know anything about this?"

"One question at a time," Hermione said, not really willing to pretend she didn't exist while the two Slytherins bantered. "And you were asked first."

"You really have sunk low, Severus, to be openly teaming up with _her_."

Lucius's face contorted, as though strongly resisting the urge to yelp, and then he relaxed again. Snape leaned back in his seat, looking casual, but his wand hand was under the table. "It's not my partnering that's being called into question right now, Lucius."

"She's my cousin, fool. Her mother was sister to my father. She came to me for assistance, and unlike you, I know something of family loyalty and honor. Now how did you know she is involved?"

Snape picked at his nails on one hand. "You've been doing your best to rebuild your good name, and you hardly need money. I did not think this was your scheme."

Lucius's supercilious expression returned. "Impressive."

Hermione turned away from the two men, and looked across to the table they were keeping an eye on. Everyone was still where they were supposed to be.

"Is your bracelet charmed to communicate with one on Verity's wrist?"

Another grin from Lucius. "How perceptive of you. Or perhaps it was Miss Granger who noticed. After all, she's adept at that spell, as I recall my son telling me."

Hermione looked into Lucius's grey eyes and considered.

"Don't you care about your son?"

"I beg your pardon, Miss Granger." Lucius spoke sharply, his falsely ingratiating manner gone.

"If you had to choose between your son and loyalty to your cousin, Draco would be more important to you, wouldn't he?"

Snape smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned back against his seat.

"If you have done anything to Draco, Miss Granger, I assure you, you will be most sorry for it." It was not an idle threat.

"It's your own actions that will hurt him and affect your future progeny, Mr. Malfoy. Just how amiable do you think Muggles will be to the presence of wizardkind?"

Lucius gave a negligent wave. "Their emotions are not important."

"I assure you, Muggles can be just as vicious as Death Eaters, because like you they are capable of panic, greed, and selfishness. If family loyalty and honor mean something to you, then work with us, and you can prevent the capture and torture of Draco's bride-to-be."

Lucius's patience was gone. "What _exactly_ are you talking about?"

Hermione waved her wand in an arc in front of her torso. Then she put her hand to her neck and slowly pulled out the chain hidden there. When the Time-Turner pendant pulled out from behind her collar and fell into plain sight, Lucius let out a small gasp. Greed flashed in his eyes.

"Severus Snape and I are among a selected few chosen by the Minister to help implement the re-assimilation of Muggles and wizardkind. It is not a pretty world after the events of this evening you seek to instigate. Astoria Greengrass was kidnapped the morning we used this. They sent her finger to the Ministry along with her ransom note."

Lucius swallowed. "Was she recovered?"

"Yes," Snape said, "but we don't know what else was done to her. Feel free to use your imagination on what other things we've had to be dealing with."

"My question, again, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione was not afraid of using a little pressure. "Do you choose your cousin, or your son?"

Lucius relaxed backward into his seat, despite not yet being able to move his legs. "I've never liked Miranda." He gave her the first genuine smile Hermione had ever seen on his face, and it startled her a little. "The money might be lucrative, but the wizarding world is fine as it is. I trust that my helping you will mean you also use your influence on increasing our good Malfoy name?"

Before Hermione could answer, a loud scream was heard over the acoustic music coming from the club's entrance. The music stopped as it was followed by several more.

The three conspirators turned in alarm. The pop star and starlet were gone from their table.

"We're too late!" Lucius cried. Snape and Hermione were up and running toward the entrance. "Severus! My legs—let me help!"

Snape turned around only to toss Lucius's wand at the table.

"Be discreet!" Hermione hissed.

There was a bottle neck at the entrance, of people pressing closer to see and others trying to get away. Bodyguards had formed a wall and camera flashes were spectacularly bright.

"How could you bring her _here_?" Verity was screeching. Her wand slashed and streaked as she aimed hex after hex at the two prone bodies on the floor. Two bouncers were frozen stiff in stances reaching for her.

From just inside the entrance, hidden between the bodies of others, Hermione disarmed Verity. Snape made an external club light explode, shards aiming with strength and accuracy at the nearest cameras. With a wand now in each hand, Hermione Obliviated the memories of the bouncers on either side and canceled the curse on their bodies.

"What are you…" began a Muggle man to Hermione's right. Regretfully, Hermione turned and Obliviated him as well. She tried not to notice as the inquisitive expression in his eyes becoming a vacant one.

Lucius was beside Verity, the frame of his body only a shimmer of Disillusionment. Whatever he was saying, she was listening keenly to. Then Verity turned and ran for it. The _pop_ of Apparition sounded when she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>(One)<p>

*There was an acoustic performance at Café de Paris in 2002 by the sister band Paola e Chiara. Since the place and the year were the same, even without an exact date, I decided to borrow the event for the fic. The lyrics are actually rather appropriate, even if I didn't use them.

Hey, if you made it this far, leave a review and let me know. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Of course I didn't do it deliberately, Miss Granger. If anyone is to blame it is _you_ with your overly dramatic slow reveal of your Time-Turner. '_Severus and I are among a selected few_'—I had no idea you needed to stroke your ego with my opinion of you."

"I couldn't care less about your opinion of me!"

"_What's done is done_!" Snape bellowed at them in his worst Potter-is-getting-away-with-something voice. "We need to figure out how to move forward from here."

Lucius started laughing. "Yes, how do you _move forward_ from here? How embarrassing it must be for the two of you to Time-Travel and yet fail to fix what you wanted to prevent."

The three of them were at Hermione's flat, which was empty as her current timeline self was still out. The news hadn't hit the wizarding world yet. Lucius's manor hadn't been an option, as Miranda had free reign to visit there, and it would involve pulling more people into the know. Not that Hermione had any desire to step foot there again. Snape's house, of course, still had Snape in it.

"We need to handle the media somehow," Hermione was pacing, thinking aloud. "The Muggle media is about to go crazy. What am I talking about, it's already going crazy! Mobiles, cameras, people at the Muggle hospital…"

"I destroyed what cameras I could without creating even more of an incident," Snape pointed out. "And some malfunctioned on their own simply by being in the presence of magic."

"That should cut down on what gets out there," Hermione agreed, nodding as she paced around her coffee table.

Lucius stood near her bookcase, not willing to sit on the sofa. He read titles with a bemused expression as he thought. "You could just let the Ministry play it off as a hoax."

Hermione shook her head. "That's what I did with the baby videos. It wasn't enough to try for the same story twice. Muggles are about to see magic everywhere and enchantments will start failing."

"Then why not link the same story into one?" Snape sat down on the sofa, pulling calm around him as he leaned against the arm and put a leg up across the cushions.

Hermione stopped her pacing to blink at the sight of Snape's lean black-clad body lounging across her sofa. But it didn't distract her from the mission at hand too long. They'd already paid once for getting distracted.

"Yes! That's _it_. It's been done in the Muggle world before." Hermione strode quickly around the sofa to her bookcase, stopping when she spotted Lucius. "_Will_ you get out of my way?"

Lucius gave her a look and stepped aside. Snape snorted.

"Quite the firebrand, your partner," Lucius said to Snape.

"Have either of you heard of graffiti art?" Hermione asked, her back to them and nose in a book.

"Of course," Snape answered.

"There's a man in London—no one knows his identity—who spreads his political opinion through 'defacing' public property with his art. He's been at it for over a decade and has never been found. He's known only by a pseudonym."

"And the connection to the current turmoil is…?" Lucius prompted.

Hermione shut her book with a satisfying clapping sound and turned on her heel to face the two wizards. "We need to create a prankster."

"Ah," Lucius said. "I like it already. But how are you going to create the presence of a prankster? Painting on brick walls?"

"The internet of course," Hermione answered, but only got a blank look from Lucius. "Muggles have an information network that they are very reliant upon. We use the internet to put it out there that these acts are all part of a deliberate prank and doubt will be sewn. We just have to make our explanations prominent."

Lucius got one of those expressions on his face that made Hermione's spine itch. "Well, I'll simply have to trust you both to be knowledgeable enough to be convincing."

"Trust is working two ways here, Mr. Malfoy."

"Indeed." Lucius shifted his gaze to include Snape.

"Hermione, do you have an idea on how to provide a Muggle explanation for what happened tonight?"

"Not yet." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm going to need to find a 24-hour library and look up information on Muggle magicians and the art of distraction. There'll be internet connection there as well. In the morning I'll have to buy a laptop. _Damn_, how do I do that without past-me noticing the expense? OK, no laptop…" And Hermione got lost in thought trying to figure how she'd get the Muggle authorities to not track down her use of a library computer to set this up.

Lucius picked up the thread of conversation. "Now, Miranda is not likely to give up her campaign easily, particularly if your prankster idea is effective. She might try more prominent breakings of the Statute. I'll do my best to keep you informed. Shall we communicate through Protean Charm, Miss Granger?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked over and frowned.

Smirking, Lucius held up the bracelet that Verity had been wearing. He must have gotten it off her before she departed. With a sigh, Hermione checked for additional spellwork on it before accepting it from Lucius's hand.

"And here I thought you said you were going to trust me." His amusement was evident.

Snape's lack of amusement was equally so. "That doesn't mean she'll act foolishly, Lucius."

"I see." There was something in his answer to Snape that spoke of undertones to Hermione, but she had no interest in the unspoken banter between the two.

"Lucius, if you are truly going to help, then we could use some money."

Hermione stiffened at Snape's words. The very idea of blatantly asking for money— never mind having to take it from Lucius Malfoy—set her on edge.

"In what way do you need money, exactly?" Lucius asked.

"Muggle equipment, like the aforementioned laptop. Internet prominence costs money… what's it called, Hermione?"

"SEO, search engine optimization."

Snape nodded. "And a place to stay where we can run it all without running into our past-selves."

That produced a chuckle out of Lucius. "You want me to pay for the two of you to get a hotel room. Fine. All of this needs to be done with Muggle currency, correct?" And Lucius Malfoy reached into his pocket, pulled out a Muggle wallet, and handed over a silver credit card. Just like that.

"Excuse me, I need water," Hermione said before going into the kitchen alcove. Once there, she tuned out Snape and Lucius's conversation as she put water in a juice glass. Her mouth was dry from all the talking as well as from the drink she'd had in the club.

It felt good to have a plan, if her latest co-conspirator was a bit unexpected. Still, she'd recruited him herself, even after he'd tried to suffocate her. She was a bit angry with herself about that. She's known that counter-curse since 4th year, and had to be rescued by Snape like a damsel in distress. She was angry with herself for a lot of things.

Snape appeared at the entrance to the alcove. "Hermione."

"Yes, Severus?" Hermione sighed. The evening was wearing on her and she responded in kind without even thinking about it. A very slight smile appeared across his lips.

"Would you let Lucius return Verity's wand? She needs to be in possession of it when the Aurors need to find her."

"Of course." She put her hand on her back pocket, which was empty. "It's um… it's on the nightstand by the door with my keys."

"Thank you," Lucius's ingratiating drawl was back as he picked it up, and put his hand on the doorknob. "It has been… a unique evening with you, Miss Granger. I appreciate you welcoming me into your home."

Hermione decided to take the words at face value. "Thank you."

"Severus," Lucius said with a nod. "I'll be in touch."

"Have a good evening, Lucius."

"Just one more thing before I leave…" Lucius flicked the wand and was out the door, laughing when Hermione started sneezing.

==S==S==H==G==

She and Snape had been awake for … how many hours now? Over 24, that was certain. Hermione just didn't want to do the math. She'd gotten a cappuccino on their way to the library, but the lingering effects of the caffeine had worn off. She had a working plan, but to put it together required a sharper mind. She needed sleep.

"Just two hours," she said aloud as she and Snape entered their hotel room. It was probably the fanciest accommodation she'd ever had, with living room, bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms on opposite sides of the living room. She'd let Snape—no, Severus—handle the booking, and truthfully the surroundings barely registered as she immediately walked through the bedroom door on the right. The alarm clock revealed the time to be 3:30am. "An hour and a half," she corrected. "I want the counter-story out as early as possible for the beginning of the day."

"It's Saturday," Snape said. "You don't need to be up before 6 am. Let's take 2 and a half hours."

"Alright." Hermione agreed on a sigh. She turned around and gave him a sleepy smile. "Thank you."

"For what, exactly?" His voice was abrasive but Hermione didn't care. He could be abrasive all he wanted.

"For everything today… and yesterday. I'm…" Hermione actually wasn't quite sure what she was saying. Thanks for saving her life, sort of? Thanks for being trustworthy? Thanks for just being there so she wasn't doing all this alone? "We'll need to name the prankster in the morning. Something kitschy." She yawned. "Good night."

"Good night, Hermione."

"Sleep well, Severus." Hermione shut the door, set the alarm, and let herself fall face-forward onto the mattress.

* * *

><p>(Zero)<p>

A/N: A reader named Snapefan1983 w/o an account asked a question last week about houses which are Secret-Kept. It seems to me that a lot of Muggle-repellent magic relies on Muggle culpability. For the sake of this story, places like Hogwarts, or circumstances like the Quidditch World Cup, would be among the things that appear as shimmery mirages for minutes at a time. A Secret-Kept location, which hides from both Muggles and wizards, and requires a very specific kind of breaking, would still be in effect. However, there's a bit of chaos theory behind this, since each person's (in this case, Muggle's) mental strength is variable. Do they believe because they follow the conspiracy theorists, or because they deduced from their own conclusions? Some would see more things than others, even if they both saw the same thing minutes earlier. And what Snape and Hermione are about to put out there will further affect what Muggles see and believe, whether they are weak-minded or not.

Thanks for reading, asking questions, reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"There." Hermione stopped typing and leaned away from the laptop they'd purchased that morning. She sat at the table in the fancy kitchen. "It's all ready to go, except for one thing."

"The prankster name," Snape filled in, not looking up.

"Yes. You know, I'd like to make it something that would stick in Miranda Selwyn's craw, something clearly pointing to her and her game but only if you already know what's going on."

"That's rather mischievous of you." Snape was at the table with her, reading one of the two papers that had been included with the breakfast brought to their room. In the Entertainment section he was learning the bare bones about the confrontation outside Café de Paris the night before. A picture of the two celebrities being loaded onto stretchers was the main photo. This particular news outlet did not yet have the courage to include Verity in the story, but the other paper most certainly had. Verity, who hadn't bothered to dress in Muggle attire, had a wand in her upraised hand and an expression of rage on her face.

Hermione shrugged. "Ron's called me brilliant but scary ever since first year. I don't think having fun with the name is too wicked, but it might be too implausible."

"I wouldn't say that. I caught your reference to the proposals with that 'future progeny' wording you gave Lucius last night."

"Oh, did you?" Hermione blushed. "Well, I don't think wording the proposal would be a good idea. It hasn't been submitted to the Wizengamot yet; we don't know what wording they've already chosen."

Snape slapped the paper down onto the table, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. "There are a number of people working on the proposal, but I imagine most of the names get added on later. The only real players, now that Lucius has switched sides, are Miranda Selwyn and Victoria Irving, the MP."

"Victoria Irving? I forgot about her." Hermione was unimpressed with herself. "How big a player is she?"

"Influential enough to push the Café de Paris incident to the foreground. According to Lucius, she intends to make a speech about it this afternoon."

"That's moving fast." Hermione stretched out a crick in her neck from being on the laptop so long. "But is she simply under Miranda's thumb?"

"If anything, I think it's the opposite. Lucius doesn't know how their paths crossed initially, but their partnership is strong. Miranda Selwyn, however, is next to impoverished, which is why they had to pull him in."

"So we're fighting both Miranda and this Irving woman. If she's as much a powerhouse as you say, then she might pose a problem fighting this on the Muggle front with the prankster. Thank goodness for the information superhighway; we'll have that on our side."

"Might I suggest making the prankster identity a play on both their names?" Snape's tone suggested that she was trying his patience, and Hermione wondered what his problem was.

"I like that," she said generously. "VIMS? No…"

"Sounds like a Muggle disease," Snape dismissed that suggestion as well.

"I was just going to say that. And I want there to be a suggestion that the prankster's name is something itself to be decoded."

"But obvious enough that Miranda and Victoria _can_ decode it, if hardly anyone else."

"Portmanteaus are getting popular." Hermione scribbled on the hotel notepad. "Vicranda …Miroria…both are too weird. Selling and Irvwyn are too simple. No portmanteau, then."

"I don't think they're popular amongst wizardkind. Miranda wouldn't get it. Keep to initials."

"Initials. How about MSAVI? A for 'and.'"

"MSAVI." Snape nodded.

"Alright, let's go with it." And Hermione was clicking the keyboard again. Within 90 seconds, the prankster story was out.

==S==S==H==G==

Snape's bad attitude was not improving. Hermione had hoped it would get better after the prankster story was together, but he continued to be surly and snappish when he bothered to speak at all.

Hermione was so fed up she couldn't look at him. As far as she was concerned, if he was going to be antisocial, he could just take his set of library books and read them in his own room. It would be better than hanging out in the living room with her, bringing his dark cloud with him.

Come to think of it, it was a touch odd that they didn't have separate rooms to begin with. Hermione hadn't been paying much attention last night or this morning, but the room was rather high end. Sure, it was on Lucius Malfoy's sickle, but both she and Snape had simpler tastes in their own homes. So why had he gone opulent when choosing the room?

It did make it easier, having a common area, rather than having to pick between each other's hotel rooms, one of them getting their private space intruded upon. Easier, at least, when he wasn't being a grumpy git.

Hermione concluded that it was rather thoughtful of Snape, actually… the suite. And she hadn't acknowledged it.

"Thank you for the room, Severus," Hermione said softly.

"What?" Snape raised his head from _The Magic Art of Smoke and Mirrors_. "Mm," he grunted. "You're welcome."

Hermione grinded her teeth and then tried again. "You could have gotten us separate rooms—" she started.

"Is that a criticism?" Snape cut her off, quick and angry.

"No! I was going to say that would have been awkward, and it's nice that you hadn't." Hermione slammed her own book down. She couldn't concentrate like this, and she had an idea she wanted to try out. In Snape's current mood it was better she do it without him. "I'll be back later."

Hermione stormed out of the suite, only just managing not to slam the door behind her.

==S==S==H==G==

"Of all the stupid, harebrained schemes…" Snape was ranting, pacing the living room of their suite.

Hermione stood to the side, near her bedroom door, her arms crossed. "What's done is done, as you said yourself last night. We'll just have to wait and see what comes of it."

"You could have been seen! You could have been captured! You should have brought me along with you."

"When all you've been doing is acting like this all morning?" Hermione gestured with one hand.

Snape came to a stop directly in front of her. "We both told Potter that your safety would be a concern. I don't like being manipulated into not keeping my word, even if it was given to Potter."

Hermione was touched, but not enough to drop her defensiveness. "You knew I was leaving and made no offer to join me."

"I thought you were in a snit and needed some space. I followed as soon as I sensed you'd Apparated away."

Hermione gave a bark of laughter. "You thought _I _was in a snit? Me?"

"I'm just glad that I didn't fail to find you, even if I was too late to stop you." Snape was hissing through his teeth, and his face was even closer to hers than before.

"_What_ is going on?" Hermione gave up on the fight over what she'd done before repeating the same argument. "You weren't acting like this last night. What's changed?"

"I failed!" Snape spun away from her. "We didn't stop Verity."

Hermione was silent for a long moment. She watched the back of Snape's shoulders rise and fall as he collected himself. Eventually he turned and faced her again.

"No, we didn't." Hermione acknowledged gently. "But we're still making a difference. We're helping."

She took a couple steps closer, moving as though she were approaching a hurt animal. She could see it so clearly now. If he hadn't kept himself hidden for so long, maybe someone else would have put it together. But of course, that's exactly why he was hiding.

He noticed her approach, but didn't move. Hermione stopped just a few inches away from him. Slowly, she put her hand flat against his left shoulder. He raised the same hand, hesitated, and then placed it over hers.

"All I am anymore is my failure and my anger."

"You didn't fail."

"Since when has someone stating they believe the opposite ever succeeded in changing another person's mind?" he bit out. "My life is simply a list of one failure after another."

Hermione's fingers tightened into his skin. "I don't see it that way at all."

His voice was quiet as breath. "Hermione, I even failed to die."

"Don't say that." She jerked her head up and glared at him. "What would your dying have accomplished?"

"I might have found peace."

"You can still find peace." She met his gaze dead on. "Besides, if you had died, I would be doing all this alone."

A multitude of emotions swirled in his eyes. Then he blinked against the bright light that suddenly appeared. They both turned and faced the blue-white stag that had pranced into the room. "Hermione, Professor Snape, please come to Hermione's flat as soon as you can. I am waiting there for you." The Patronus faded away with Harry's voice.

"We shouldn't go," Severus said, dropping his hand. "He shouldn't be involved in this more than he already is."

"Actually, I think we'll need his help." Hermione stepped back and collected her coat.

"If you're coming up with another harebrained scheme like the stunt you pulled this morning…"

Hermione smiled to herself before turning to face him again, putting her hands on her hips. "You're just going to have to go along with it, then, aren't you?"

Severus snarled, "I _do not wait_ for _your_ lead."

"I gave you plenty of trust and leeway last night in the club, Severus Snape. You are going to have to do the same here. Point is, we are partners, and right now I'm going to my home to meet with my friend. You can come with me, stay here, or go pay a visit to_ your_ friend, who happens to be fully in the loop already." With a flounce of her bushy hair, Hermione whirled around and _pop_.

_Pop_. Severus appeared right next to her outside the flat. "I'm not the one who told him. Keep your facts straight if you're going to hurl accusations."

Her wards let them through, and Hermione used her keys to unlock the door. "We're here, Harry! And I'm not hurling accusations; I was simply making a point about partnership."

"My friend versus your friend?"

"What's going on?" Harry descended upon them immediately. "What are you two arguing about, and does it have anything to do with what happened last night at the Café de Paris?"

"Never mind about our argument, Harry." Hermione plopped onto her sofa. "But, yes, we _do_ know what happened last night at the club."

"Were you there?"

Severus sighed, and sat next to Hermione on the sofa. She smiled. "Yes, Potter, we were there. Unfortunately, we were unable to stop Miss Burbage from her ill-timed and ill-conceived sense of righteousness."

"But we do have a plan," Hermione put in.

"_We_ had a plan. Then _you_ went off on your own this morning to play graffiti artist."

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed at Severus's thoroughly grumpy expression. "It was fun."

"It was foolhardy and risky."

"So will you two fill me in on what's happening around here?" From the other side of the coffee table, Harry stood over them both. "Or shall I wait until you're done having a go at each other?"

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione took a breath. "You know how those two videos of the baby and her toy went viral? Well, that was just the beginning. Verity's stunt last night, at so visible a place against two high-profile Muggles tipped the scales. The wizarding world became exposed and we've had days of nothing but hysteria, pleas for help, incidents of violence, and an excess of accidents. The danger has only been increasing."

Hermione started to go on and explain about the Board and Nobby, but then she felt someone passing through her wards. "Did you invite Ron over, too?"

"No, he must've figured out I'd come here."

Severus was already on his feet and pulling her to hers. "Too many people. Into the closet again, Hermione."

"Oh, honestly," Hermione reversed their grips so that she was leading him. "This way. My bedroom will be roomier—and safer since Harry heard us last time."

There's was nothing particularly special about Hermione's bedroom. Bed, closet, dresser, nightstand, books. She didn't even have a particular color scheme. It was serviceable and that's all she needed. Once she and Severus were behind her bedroom door, Hermione heard Harry let Ron in. "Ron, hi, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Why are _you _here?"

"I was hoping to meet Hermione to ask her what she might know about this Muggle club last night."

"What _is_ going on, Harry? Is Voldemort at St. Mungo's, back from the dead again or something?"

Severus stiffened and glared at the closed bedroom door. Hermione stepped up to him and gently took his hand. He looked down at her, startled, but Hermione felt his posture relax after a second as she gave him an understanding smile.

"You weren't so brave saying his name when he was alive, Ron."

"Yeah, well, he's dead now. Seriously, why does the whole wizarding world seem to be in a hullabaloo?"

"'Hullabaloo,'" Severus repeated under his breath.

"It was a password into the Gryffindor dormitory our 5th year," Hermione explained. She was still holding onto his hand.

"At least Mr. Weasley found some way to increase his vocabulary. Though the result is lackluster."

Hermione huffed. "Why are you so mean to Ron?"

"Ronald Weasley is not exactly someone I would consider a rival."

She shook her head. "There's no reason why you should."

Severus gave Hermione a once-over, and the corner of his mouth tilted upward.

"Well, some Muggle calling himself a silly name is claiming credit for both it and the baby _Wingardium Leviosa_ thing. There's no reason for people to be acting as though the Statute of Secrecy's come tumbling down." Ron was explaining to Harry.

"A Muggle is claiming credit?"

"Yup, he even went back to the Café today and spray-painted his nickname across the entrance. 'MSAVI was here.'"

"M-what?" Harry asked.

Hermione was shaking with mirth, trying hard not to laugh.

Severus lowered his head to hiss quietly in her ear. "_Harebrained stunt._"

"Ah, but it worked," she whispered back.

Severus pulled back, just enough to look into her eyes. It was suddenly like being transported back into the closet with him again, and Hermione's pulse quickened. His dark hair fell about his face, creating a frame that encouraged her to look in his dark eyes. "Yes, it did," Severus said softly, touching his hand to her cheek before pressing his lips to hers.

Hermione made a small noise of surprise, but softened her lips against his. Their dryness made them a bit rough to the touch, but she didn't mind. Moisture increased as their kiss became a second kiss, and then a third. His hand moved to the back of her neck, hers gripped his shoulders as she pressed her mouth as close to his as she could get.

When they pulled back, they said nothing, only looked into each other's eyes.

The sound of Harry's and Ron's voices broke the moment. Hermione grinned and raised her wand, moving it into a circle. "Expecto Patronum," she whispered very softly. Her otter flew out the window and around the corner of the building.

Severus looked at her questioningly.

The answer soon came when Hermione's own voice sounded from the other room, "Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't meet you right now. I'm extremely busy after being called in to work. Catch up with me there when you get the chance, alright?"

"We'd better get going then, mate," Ron said. "No point waiting around here without Hermione."

"You're right."

"Hey, she was pretty corking last night, wasn't she?"

"Well, she didn't hex you and your new girl into the hospital like some other witch did last night."

"Yeah, she's never been mental like _that_. Remember the birds, though? That was impressive."

Harry and Ron's voices faded, but it was only a moment before Harry was opening the bedroom door.

"Good thinking, Hermione," he said as he stepped back to let the two of them return to the living room.

"Harry, I want to ask you if you have contact with Muggle authorities through the Auror Headquarters."

"Yes, why?"

"Because they're going to want to find out who MSAVI is, and I don't want them pursuing too hard. It's better for the Muggles to believe MSAVI than to accept magic."

"Let me guess, you created this, and there is no Muggle claiming credit for magical pranks."

Hermione shook her head. "The prankster is no real person, but the name is based on some women who are engaging in a very dangerous scheme."

As the three of them sat down, Hermione and Severus began to explain.

==S==S==H==G==

In the wee hours of the night, _Disillusioned,_ Hermione and Severus went out together into Muggle areas of London, painting MSAVI onto public walls. They also set up two illusions, each with a signed invitation from the prankster to figure out how it was done. The answers, of course, could be found on the website Hermione and Severus had put up.

The following day, even more MSAVI graffiti showed up that had nothing to do with Hermione and Severus. Professional magicians released statements admonishing MSAVI for amateurish behavior. One claimed the prankster was taking advantage of public attention, that his explanations were faulty, and he was taking from the people the opportunity to learn about real magic.

Guesses as to the meaning of MSAVI were also amusing to read. Some were outright ridiculous—Maybe Someone Actually Vies Intelligently, or philosophical—Many Seek Another Victory Inside. One already existed—Modified Soil and Vegetation Index—leading to the suspicion it was a stunt to get funding for farmers. And one was startlingly close to the truth—Ministry Sucks Arse, Vote for Irving.

Before lunch the gold band on Hermione's wrist glowed warm.

_Couldn't have helped me keep my cover and worked LM in there, too?_

Hermione rolled her eyes and held the bracelet out to Severus just before the message changed.

_Not at all up to the standard I'd expect from you two._

Severus pointed his wand at the bracelet.

_Lucius, old friend, sod off._

Hermione nodded her head and tried to hide her smile, but wasn't quite successful.

_Miranda has done just that. She feels someone is after her. Be on guard._

* * *

><p>(Fifteen)<p>

*To the best of my Googling ability, there is no book with the title that Snape's reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry, who continued to keep to himself that Severus and Hermione had traveled backward in time, hadn't been happy about Miranda Selwyn relocating herself. He had been putting together the evidence of her deliberate break of the Statute in the hopes of being able to arrest her. Unfortunately, "two people the Minister and I trust came from the future to tell me what's going on" wouldn't be sufficient explanation for simply taking action against Miranda. Neither was a testimony forthcoming from Lucius, as he would only speak with Severus and Hermione and not make any formal declaration to the Auror office against his cousin. Victoria Irving was protected by her status as a Muggle, regardless of the fact that she was an elected official.

The Muggle world and the wizarding world may have been erupting in confusion and desperation, but inside the high-end suite hotel where Severus and Hermione were in hiding, all was calm.

Hermione sank onto the sofa in the living room, grateful for the comfortable support. It had been another evening out of setting up non-magical illusions that didn't require their physical presence to create a distraction. The more of the prankster they put out there, the closer they were to reducing that desperation. MSAVI was beginning to become a personal symbol of hope to her. Using her left heel, Hermione started to knock one of the sofa pillows under her calves, but Severus stopped her with his hand. Taking both her ankles, he lifted her legs and sat on the sofa beneath them.

Surprise made Hermione somewhat awkward about letting her legs settle in his lap. It was a casual gesture of intimacy and trust that was not something that she would ever have expected from him—at least not at this point.

She looked at his profile, the heat from his body beginning to warm the undersides of her calves. When he looked at her, the expression on her face must have made him rethink, because he started to get up.

But Hermione locked her legs to indicate she didn't want him to leave. Settling the side of her head against the high cushiony back of the sofa, she smiled at him. Severus relaxed then, leaning back himself, and resting his left arm over her legs.

Hermione just looked at him, wondering what was happening between the two of them, and what it felt like to him. As her body grew comfortable touching his, she suddenly pictured him moving closer to kiss her, and she felt a quick flush of excitement.

Nothing quite this intimate had occurred between them since the kiss in her bedroom. They'd been comfortable working together moving about London, and researching through books. It was clear that a new level of trust existed between them.

She could see his pulse in his neck, just above the scars. Its beat was accelerated. She reached out and touched it, the pad of her middle finger pressing lightly on his skin before trailing down so that three of her fingers touched his scar.

"When I saw you the morning before all this started to happen, I admired that you weren't covering this up."

Severus didn't move, didn't speak.

"You're a survivor, Severus. I… I want for that to mean something positive to you." Hermione dropped her hand, settling back again. The look she gave him was earnest, but her posture was relaxed. She wanted him to know that it was alright, this moment between them.

Severus took a long time before answering, and it wasn't something she expected at all.

"I was present when Charity Burbage died. She asked me twice to save her before she stopped asking."

Hermione knew Professor Burbage was dead. After the war, Severus had spent some time with Kingsley Shacklebolt describing what he knew of the fates of various people who were missing. Taking into account interrogations with arrested Death Eaters and war criminals, Charity Burbage had been a name among many who were revealed to be dead. Hermione didn't know how many names came from Severus, and certainly details weren't publically released about each death. She didn't know how many deaths Severus had personally witnessed, or how many ofthose were people he'd personally known.

So Hermione didn't say anything. She figured that it was best to let him speak.

It was the wrong choice.

Severus's eyes got darker as he looked at her, and then looked away from her. The tension was coming off of him in increasing waves.

Realizing her mistake, Hermione quickly told him, "I'm sure you would have saved her if you could have."

"And how do you know that?" he snapped back.

"It's not who you are—who you became, at least."

"I didn't realize you know me so well. Tell me more about who I've become."

"Oh, don't," Hermione said, urgent and saddened. She pushed up and moved closer to Severus, scooting so that she was closer to his face, better able to make eye contact. As a result, his lap was trapped by her legs. "I'm listening. I'm here. Talk with me."

Severus made to speak, but stopped. Letting out a long hiss of a sigh, he leaned his head back against the sofa, Adam's apple prominent. "I'm trying."

They were silent for another minute. Hermione's back was beginning to strain from the awkward position, so she slowly started to ease her legs down. Severus lifted his head, a touch of panic in his eyes. She shifted her hips nearer to his, indicating that she wasn't leaving. But dammit, that hurt her back, too. Frustrated, she got right up and straddled him. Surprised, Severus automatically put his hands on her hips.

Hermione pinned him in place with her gaze. "I know that you've been through a great deal. I also know that we would not have won this war without you."

Severus only stared at her.

"I do not know everything that's happened to you. But if you need to talk, I'm _here_."

When he continued to be silent, Hermione lost her courage. What was she doing? She wasn't… what if she was wrong about the trust and connection she'd been feeling? This was Professor Snape whose face she was getting into, and oh, whose lap she'd gotten onto.

Hermione started to beat a retreat, but Severus tightened his grasp on her hips, keeping her in place. She froze, her breathing becoming heavier as she looked at that dark gaze and hooked nose. Severus's right hand came up behind her neck. The fingers moved into her hair, gently pushing it back. Leaning forward, he kissed the very spot where her own pulse, she realized, was beating rapidly.

Letting out a bit of a small, somewhat strangled gasp, Hermione put her hands on his hips to balance herself, and just let him keep kissing her.

He lingered on her neck, moving along it slowly with each kiss. She leaned into him, running her hands up his back at the same easy, exploring pace. She turned to allow him access when he reached her jaw, and her eyelids shut.

Severus had a bit of stubble that made his kisses a bit rough on her skin. It only enhanced Hermione's awareness that this was happening. He was close…they were touching…and maybe talking wasn't what was needed right now after all.

Their mouths came together naturally. She felt her hair pull a bit as his fingers tightened their hold on her. The rush of excitement made her hips slide forward without conscious thought. It was all lips, and hands, and quickening breath.

Hermione started to wonder if she was ready for more than this. The possibility of sex hung in the air, and she wasn't sure if this time, maybe, it was too soon. What was going on was clearly more than just a one-night stand, though what would happen beyond that she didn't know.

Focusing on the here and now, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, tasting salt and tender skin. When Severus open his mouth and touched her tongue with his, she knew that this was not a mistake. He retreated quickly and she felt his mouth curve upward. Hermione smiled, too. She repeated the lick, to his upper lip this time. And again, when their tongues met, she felt his smile. A small giggle in her throat came with the realization that his tongue was ticklish. This also meant, at least she thought, that he probably hadn't kissed like this in a while.

And that made her feel powerful.

Her hands pressed his shoulders into the cushion behind him and she mated her mouth to his, tongue and lips and teeth. She felt his hips rise against her inner thighs more than once, but she ignored them, giving all her focus to holding Severus down and kissing him well.

The plan changed when he grabbed her and turned her so that she lay on the sofa. Severus lifted himself so that Hermione could straighten the leg that had ended up bent beneath them. His fingers worked the muscles in her back, making Hermione moan with aching relief. It was a quick caress over too soon when his hands slid out from under her to run across her torso. He curved his palms around her breasts, which elicited a different kind of moan altogether.

Hermione closed her eyes, only to open them again when she realized that Severus had stopped moving. He hovered over her, watching her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he answered in a voice she'd never heard from him before.

"Good." Hermione arched her back, pushing her breasts against the hands that cupped them. Severus made a small noise like a hiss. After a quick press, his hands left, only to be replaced with his teeth that plucked at the material covering her. With a groan, Hermione pulled at the Muggle shirt she still wore, ready to take it off. It had risen up off her hips partway when Severus gently stopped her.

"Not here," he said.

Looking into his eyes, Hermione realized this was the _yes_-or-_no_ moment, to either slow it down maybe try for more tomorrow, or to see through what the rest of the night had to offer.

"Alright," she answered.

When he stood up, straightening his tall and lean frame, Hermione was struck by just how attracted to him she was. It was incredible, that such a thing could happen in so little time. Severus held out his hand to her, and she took it, following him into his bedroom.

The door shut behind them, and when he turned to her Hermione immediately put her hands in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. She let her fingers trail down his neck, onto his shoulders and to his chest. A brief moment to breathe, and they were kissing again; Hermione started working on his buttons.

Severus's hands were rubbing down her back, moving to her sides. Gripping the edge of her shirt, he slowly slid it up. He broke the kiss when her shirt reached the hills of her breasts. Dropping to his knees, Severus pressed his mouth to her stomach, to the slight rise just below her navel. Hermione gripped his shoulders for balance, and let out a small gasp when he ran his tongue over the same spot. He proceeded to explore all across her abdomen with his mouth, and Hermione felt herself run wet when she realized why he might be so focused on this part of her body.

She moved one hand to trail across the bit of his skin she'd gotten exposed undoing his buttons. There was a slight amount of chest hair that began between his pecs and trailed down, but Hermione couldn't reach to follow it. She made a small whimper of frustration, to which Severus responded by dropping his hands from her shirt to her hips and tugging her closer.

Accepting his current wishes, Hermione used her free hand to curl into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. His finger dipped behind the waistline of her jeans, running around the edges as his tongue gave another long lick to the dip just there. Then he pulled back to undo the button and zipper. Hermione took advantage of his distraction to pull her shirt the rest of the way over her head. Soon she was exposed, wearing nothing but mismatched bra and panties and socks.

Severus leaned back to appreciate the sight and Hermione tugged on him to stand. Once he was, she finished off the buttons, putting her fingers triumphantly on his treasure trail and kissing his neck. His hand was in her hair, his other arm around her, and Hermione had the sense of being wonderfully lost as her mind focused only on him and exploring his body.

A couple steps forward and she had them both stumbling onto the bed. Socks were gone; shirt was gone, and Hermione was helping Severus undo her bra. His hands massaged and squeezed her bare breasts, a bit awkwardly at first, but his confidence grew until his mouth and teeth were on them.

She thrashed, loving the feel of him over her, the rough fabric of his trousers against her legs. Her hands were in his hair and trailing across his back. Her breathing was heavy, creating a symphony with his.

And then everything slowed. His body was aligned over hers, yet not touching. His arms braced on either side of her. Her hands were near, had been ready to go for his trousers until he'd pulled back. She looked at him, waiting.

His long hair was falling forward, just enough to create a curtain around his face. His lips were parted, his nose prominent, and his gaze was focused on her face. "Hermione…" he said, in the same tone he'd used earlier in the living room.

Hermione placed her hands on his slim hips and gently pulled them down against her own. He let out a huff of breath that told Hermione more about what he was feeling than any words he could have used. She made her own noise when his lips touched her neck. After that, there was no more hesitation.

She worked his trousers off, unbuttoning, unzipping and shoving down over his hips and thighs until he kicked his legs free. Wasting no time, she freed his erection from his underwear and fit her hand around it, her other cupping his balls. She rolled them as she stroked his shaft with her rounded grip. He bucked against her hands, saying her name in something between a whimper and moan. Lifting her face from watching what she was doing, Hermione kept the pace as she placed an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder line before sinking her teeth in lightly.

"Hermione…" he moaned her named aloud again. This time he seized her upper arms and pushed himself onto her. Hermione had to free her hands from between their bodies, releasing him. But she followed by opening her thighs and lifting her knees, giving him a place to settle.

"Severus," she said on a gasp when she felt his cock against the small strip of panties that still covered her.

Severus lowered his head, pressing his cheek next to hers as he said in her ear. "Say it again."

He rocked into her and she obeyed. "_Severus_. Oh…" Hermione raised her hips and rubbed herself against him. She should do more. She should kiss him, touch him. But her hands were bracing her as she continued to rub off on him. They created a rhythm, frotting like they couldn't get enough, intensity increasing with each rub and moan.

"Hermione," he hissed into her ear again, breathing heavy and almost out of control. "I know you need more, but I can't wait. I promise next time…"

"Next time," she agreed, nodding. His finger pushed aside the fabric; her hands lined him up with her, the backs of her knuckles hitting the cloth still on him. She realized that they were going to do this both with their underwear still on, but she didn't care. After a few thrusts, she'd make sure…

"Wait," he growled. "Protection."

_Oh, right. She'd been thinking about…_ "I'm all set with birth control," she said as he sat up, going after his clothes for his wand. Severus paused, and Hermione sat up, too. "As for the other, I'm clean. You?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Well then." And Hermione took her panties off. Now she wouldn't have to worry about the edge giving him an abrasion. She saw his erection move in response to her nakedness, and she crawled over to him. "May I?" she asked, looking up at him from his lap. "Just a little, please?" she added, remembering how close he'd been to not being able to delay just a moment earlier.

His assent was a strangled noise and a slight nod. Hermione wrapped one hand around the base of him, and put her mouth over the tip. This time the strangled noise he made was louder. She moved slowly, learning about his size and taste, in which direction he liked her hand to touch. She licked around him when he was more fully into her mouth, and reveled at the way his stomach sucked in, revealing his lower ribs, and at the noises of pleasure he made as she worked him. Not too fast or hard, just a little, as she'd promised. Once her mouth had a good grip on him, she freed her hand to tug on the waist of his underwear. Severus arched up, and she let go of his erection just long enough to pull the cloth down, and she was sucking on him again.

Her hands worked the cloth off as far as it would go at this angle. Severus pulled her up and put her on her back. He stood up to free himself and, completely naked, climbed on top of her.

Hermione spread her legs and returned the kiss he gave her with fervor. He made to line his erection up with her opening, but she dodged and ran her clit along him once more, this time skin on skin. She loved the way _that_ lined up just right. But once was all she gave herself before spreading wide and letting him into her. When he pushed in, they both were loud—him wordless, and her a clear "Oh yes!"

He was in and out once, twice, before another full second had passed. Then he slowed down and looked at Hermione, stroking her hair. She smiled up at him and swept some of the hair out of his face as he thrust in again. He turned his head and kissed her wrist. Hermione moved her hips against him on the next thrust, and watched as his mouth opened and his eyes closed. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him down closer to her, her legs up and around him as well. "Keep going," she said, and held on for the ride, crying out as his thrusts got harder, encouraging him until he lost control while calling her name.

==S==S==H==G==

He made sure to get her off the second time, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, using her responses as clues as to how to touch her just right.

It had already been the wee hours of Monday morning when they'd gotten started on their lovemaking. They slept through the beginning of the day, just a few hours, and rose for a late breakfast and to check the internet for MSAVI's status, and to create more articles explaining recent broken enchantments that were reported. They also checked with Lucius and Harry to see how things were going for the wizarding community. Lucius declared that things were fine and to wait for him to contact them. Harry admitted that there were some problems, and that Muggles were beginning to arrive at the Ministry in increasing numbers, but that they were handling it. Nothing was as yet out of control, and the Board had been formed to discuss options.

Hermione fretted. "Have we really changed anything?" She scrolled through news articles on her laptop. Anything related to magic were equal amounts prankster as belief it was the genuine article. Their explanation for the Knight Bus had been the least accepted of their decoy stories, as people had been in their cars that leapt out of the way.

Behind her, Severus rubbed her shoulders. "What do you think?"

"I'm not so sure—Mm, that feels good—Maybe we should get out more with the MSAVI signature. It shouldn't all be done from this laptop while we're shut in a hotel room, Sev...er…ussaaaah."

Working his thumb into a particularly tight knot, Severus leaned down and kissed her neck. "There have been some advantages to the situation."

Hermione had relaxed into his ministrations when he abruptly gave her a quick nip and she squeaked. "_Vi!_" He chuckled and pulled away before her admonishing hand could hit him.

"Hmm," she gave him a signature look that only she could pull off, the thoughtful stink-eye. He was watching her warily now.

"Do I need to take out my wand?" he asked, somewhat harshly. She knew he wasn't serious, but irritated. His wand would already be out if he suspected a hex was coming.

"No," Hermione shook her head and dropped the glare, which had only been for show anyhow. "I was just thinking about what you said about the room. It was flirty and fun, but…"

Severus did not look like he was comforted by her reassurance.

"But," she continued. "No, never mind. I'm going to make some tea. Go ahead and see if there are any more articles we should debunk this morning."

He followed her into the kitchen. "What would you think about having dinner?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Are you…?" But she didn't finish the sentence when she saw the look on his face. This wasn't easy for him, but he was offering. If Hermione was going to accept—and oh, yes, she wanted to—she was going to have to deal with the emotional baggage there. The history he hadn't quite opened up about yet, though he'd tried. The admission of emotional attachment he was dodging around now, unwilling to bear the vulnerability of her clarifying that he was asking her out on a date.

The truth of the matter was that she was already too far gone to possibly say no now. It might be that she would prove unequal to the task of holding a long-term relationship with him. But that was a risk every couple started out with. She was no picnic either, she knew, with her bossiness and, well, "insufferable know-it-all" behavior. At least they both were going into this with awareness of the other's faults.

He was waiting for her answer.

"I'd like that very much."

==S==S==H==G==

They followed another night of setting up illusions with sex. Exploring what their bodies could do to one another was a whole new level of knowledge they were both eager to study at. Severus had even taken her in a position she hadn't had previous experience in. The mere memory of it made Hermione's body flush.

It was late morning, and Hermione was very happy to be where she was, pressed up against Severus in bed.

"You're awake earlier than I expected," Severus said, kissing the back of her shoulder.

"Mm. My sleep schedule's been completely thrown off since we came backward." Hermione wiggled against him, allowing his lips access as he kissed her back. "Something woke me up, though…"

Hermione clued in when the bracelet she'd failed to take off last night warmed. With a sigh, she rolled over onto her opposite side so that she and Severus could read it together.

_Just in case you're curious…_

_A red elephant made of bronze with a castle turret on its back has recently come to life_.

They were immediately out of bed and getting dressed. "He didn't say where. Do you know what he's referring to?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "_Accio_ socks! It's in front of the Elephant and Castle Shopping Centre in central London. That whole area's known by the same name, or just as 'The Elephant.' Used to be something up until the 60s but now the area's fairly run down. Lots of people will be there, though."

"I didn't require a textbook answer," was Severus's dry response before he mused aloud, "Mirrors and digital graphics…"

"As long as there aren't mass injuries, that works for me." Hermione felt the cold trickle down her neck of Severus _Disillusioning_ her as she pulled on her final garment.

Hermione turned and did the same for him. "This'll be tricky as it's right on a road junction, and I'm sure people are panicking." She felt for his hand, and he quickly grasped hers.

"Bring us to the safest approximate location you can," Severus said.

"Right," Hermione pulled him into Side-Along Apparition. They were promptly bumped into when they arrived.

"What?" said the confused man who'd fallen over, but he got to his feet and kept on running.

Clutching hands and careful where they maneuvered, Severus and Hermione made their way around to the front of the store.

"Oh, thank goodness," Hermione breathed.

The elephant, which was up on a pedestal before the store, had not climbed down. It stomped, extended its trunk, rumbled, and swayed its head, but it did not make any motions to get closer to the people who were either running away from it or gawking at it. Naturally, there were several mobiles out.

Hermione aimed her wand at the statue and the trunk rose. Out trumpeted a three-note sound, stressed like a speaking voice. _Mm-SSAA-vi!_

"No one's going to get that," Severus murmured.

"They might on replay, especially after…" Her voice trailed off and she swished her wand again. Text, as though typed onto a computer screen, appeared above the statue's head, spelling out MSAVI. Then, with a _Finite Incatatem_, everything returned to normal. Cheers and applause broke out among the spectators. Once it died out, however, the unhappy cries from inside the building could be heard.

They had to push and sidestep their way into the shopping center, as there was a rush to see what was going on. People everywhere were either sitting on the ground or holding their feet in pain. On a few of them, Hermione saw what at first she thought looked like claws.

Severus swore under his breath, and Hermione felt him push her toward the side as realization clicked. "It's that toe-nail hex from the Half—from your old potions book."

"I'm going to need a vantage point to take care of this many people. Stay near this pillar."

Hermione didn't have a chance to agree before Severus flew from her side. She could feel the wind from the flap of his robes.

_How are we going to explain this one?_ Hermione wondered. _Powder on the floors?_ Miranda had certainly delivered on this one. And Hermione had already claimed the elephant for MSAVI. A prank like this would only increase distrust. Not that popularity was the concern, just plausible denial of the wizarding world. Either way, Muggles would distrust MSAVI for the unpleasantness of the "hex" inside, or because they'll doubt whether the prankster is actually doing it.

Hermione felt her hope fade.

* * *

><p>(Eight)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She was typing away on the laptop. The rapid pace and loud clicks paired with the expression on her face were probably what gave her away. She didn't care, and she didn't answer.

Earlier, she'd read an article, released by the offices of another Muggle MP. It was supportive of the MSAVI idea, but condemning the return to the cruelty of the Café de Paris prank. "It goes too far when people are hurt. This magical prankster needs to be found and shut down."

"Hermione, answer me," Severus said, and it was in an angry tone that would brook no refusal.

"I need to focus on this right now, Severus. I need to make it believable that a combination of foot powder and a hallucinogenic gas would have caused what happened inside the shopping center." Hermione slammed a hand down on the table next to her laptop. "It's not going to work, but I've got to try!"

Hermione could feel Severus watching her while she went back to typing. She couldn't pay attention to that right now. She had to finish this article before she could move on to the next thing. Whatever the next thing was, because she just couldn't focus right now on anything other than trying to focus!

When she sensed that Severus had turned and left the room, she was both relieved and disappointed. But she had to keep to the task at hand. She needed to accept the vilification of MSAVI if she was going to explain this one.

Twenty minutes later, article complete, Hermione shut the laptop, pillowed her head onto her arms, and let a few tears fall.

Within seconds, she felt Severus's hand on her, pulling her out of the seat at the table. He guided her to the couch and cradled her in his lap. He said nothing, just held her, and Hermione leaned into him.

"I don't like failing," she said after a moment.

Severus snorted.

Hermione lifted her head and glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"No, it's not," he said, stroking her back. "I am not laughing at you. I'm angry about it, too."

Hermione relaxed and settled back against him.

"I'm angry," he continued, "that so often hard work gets no result. Life has never been fair."

"As far as I can tell, nothing over the last four days has changed. Except that I don't remember MSAVI from the original timeline."

"How do you know MSAVI wasn't there all along?"

"We would have heard. Especially since we were on the Board."

"I didn't spend much time on the internet. Did you?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "But I should have."

"If we retraced our steps, we'd probably come across instances of MSAVI we didn't recognize the first time through."

Hermione looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Wasn't there graffiti of some kind in Bristol, near Raglan Rd?"

"Was there? I don't remember." Hermione's brow was furrowed, but then she shook her head. "If there was, it would only prove the opposite of what we want. Our efforts haven't changed anything."

Severus frowned at her. "Are you giving up?"

"No, of course not," Hermione asserted, goaded. Then she sighed and rested her head against him again. He resumed stroking her back. "The only thing good to come out of all of this is being with you," Hermione said.

The stroking stopped, and Hermione looked up at him. Severus was gazing at her intently. Lifting his hand, he stroked her face, thumb running along the side of her jaw. Hermione could feel her heart beating against her chest as he looked at her like that. _Yes, too far gone already_, she thought to herself. She was ready when Severus lowered his head and kissed her lips.

Only this kiss had nothing to do with sex. It was long and tender, and he held her tighter when it was over.

==S==S==H==G==

Hermione and Severus were getting ready to head out for another night of damage control when a message came through from Lucius.

_It didn't work! I'm on my way._

"I don't suppose you have any idea what he's referring to," Hermione said dryly.

"I'm sure he'll enlighten us once he's here," Severus answered.

It didn't take long before there was a heavy knocking on their door. Lucius entered without waiting for a response, and his expression was one of controlled anger. Hermione felt her blood run cold at the sight, and unconsciously she touched her chest where she'd been cursed 5th year.

"Astoria was kidnapped tonight. Everything we've been doing for the past few days has been to prevent Draco's bride from being hurt, and she was taken less than an hour ago!"

"_What!_" Hermione cried.

"How did it happen, Lucius?" Snape asked, surprisingly calm.

"She fought with Draco and Apparated away. She didn't show up back at her home and no one has heard from or seen her. I told him to keep a close watch on her, and to not let her anywhere near Muggle territory for the time being."

"Did you tell him why?" Hermione asked.

"Draco doesn't need to know everything. Only that she would be in danger with the Mu-ggles behaving as they have been."

Hermione was bristling. "After everything Draco's been through perhaps you could have trusted him more and not had him operating blindly. It's no wonder she fought with him."

"Well, Miss Granger, you must forgive me for preserving your secret. Should there be a next time, I'll know better. Now, what are you two going to do about it?"

"We know only that tomorrow morning the Aurors locate and rescue her from a warehouse in Manchester."

"It's a place to start." And Lucius swung on his heel and began to stride out of the hotel room.

"Hold it!" Hermione said. "You're not going anywhere alone. The three of us would be better than just one." _And if you think I'm going to let you go after Muggles who've kidnapped and intend to harm your future daughter-in-law…_

Lucius turned and sneered at her, fully aware of the unsaid statement. "Come along then."

Hermione dug in her heels. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"I'm going to use a contact and find out how many warehouses there are in Manchester and narrow it down from there."

"Sure. Or I could just look it up on the internet."

Lucius gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Information network, remember?" Hermione turned and went for her laptop. "Come in and watch."

"How much time is this experiment of yours going to take, Miss Granger?" Lucius peered over her shoulder as she opened up a search engine. "What is that nonsense? Those aren't words." Hermione glanced up briefly to see he was squinting at the URL address.

"It's how you keep track of which page you are getting your information from. Now…" She typed "warehouses in Manchester" into the search bar, and clicked on the top result. "There. No time at all."

Before them was a chart of over thirty warehouses, complete with address, pictures, and a brief history.

"Is this accurate?"

"I am familiar with the page. It's as accurate as we're going to get. _And_," Hermione couldn't help rubbing it in. "I didn't have to threaten or browbeat anyone to get this information. How boring and unimaginative these Muggles are, huh?"

"Now, now, Miss Granger, who said I was going to use violence? Speaking of violence, what is that on your neck?"

Startled, Hermione's hand flew to her neck, where she'd forgotten Severus's mouth had recently spent a lot of time. Lucius chuckled.

"Get on with it, Lucius. We have a list," Snape said. "Hermione, do you know anything else about where Miss Greengrass was rescued from? Did Potter mention anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No." The only time she and Harry had been in touch after Astoria's kidnapping had been when he'd found her in the archives. "I can call him now. We'll need extra people to search each warehouse."

"Ri-ight." Lucius took out his wand and pointed it at the laptop. "_Gemin—_"

"Don't!" Hermione pushed his wand arm up. "You'll destroy it. You can't make a copy of it."

"Then what use is the information if you have to lug it about?" Lucius strode to the side desk and grabbed the hotel notepad, tearing off the top sheet and handing it to her. "Get copying, Miss Granger, and make haste."

"Oh, honestly." Hermione sent the page to the printer. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the noise.

He waved the note paper in his hand at Severus and Hermione. "'Vicranda'? _Honestly_…"

"You really enjoy mocking me, don't you?" Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It is one of the few pleasures this situation has afforded." Lucius let the paper fall to the floor. "Though I am more intent on getting Astoria back."

"It's unlikely that there will be many Muggles in the buildings this late at night," Severus pointed out. "I suggest not bringing in Potter just yet, Hermione. We can Apparate to each location and search for people present."

"There could be overnight crew, janitorial staff."

"I imagine that a hostage situation will have guards stationed," he responded. "We'll be able to tell from their positions what their purpose is inside."

Hermione nodded. "No engaging the Muggles until we establish they have Astoria. Then we call in the Aurors for aid."

Lucius snatched the papers out of the printer. "Let's go," he said, striding toward the exit.

==S==S==H==G==

Eight of the warehouses did not have accompanying pictures. Hermione had to remember a visual based on the address and Side-Along both Severus and Lucius with her on a couple occasions. Severus, however, having grown up in the area, was more familiar than she. He took over after her second attempt resulted in them being 2 miles from the warehouse they wanted.

"I wish you'd done that from the beginning," Lucius said, happily stepping away from the touch that had connected the three of them for the journey. Hermione silently agreed. Letting Lucius hold onto her arm was discomfiting, to say the least.

"You two need to learn to get along," Severus said wryly.

Hermione harrumphed. "We're doing fine, under the circumstances."

"They're here. She's here." Lucius said, having wasted no time in casting the spell. Several markers appeared, standing in pairs in a narrowing pattern around the corner of the building. There seemed to be 11 people total.

"Let's confirm first that…" but Hermione trailed off when Lucius made a wide swishing motion around himself, and disappeared. "Dammit!" she exclaimed, then felt the icy cold trickle as Snape _Disillusioned_ her as well.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Miss Granger," Lucius's voiced sounded near her in the darkness. "We can more easily confirm Astoria's presence if we aren't seen."

_You can do a lot of things more easily without being seen_, Hermione thought. But she had to show a little faith, if while remaining cautious.

"Come, Hermione," Severus said, and the three of them made for the desired corner of the building. In the pre-dawn light they could see by only streetlight, which was more than enough. The markers had told them that there would be two guards just inside the door, but there was no one near the windows.

A simple opening charm granted them access. Hermione's elbow got jarred as both she and, presumably, Lucius tried to go through at once. She managed not to make a noise, but Lucius gave a small sound of disgust. A small nudge at her back allowed her to know that he was letting her go ahead, as did a touch on the shoulder from Severus. Hermione didn't take the time to ponder how she knew who was who. Glancing back at what she could now make out as the shimmery frames of the two wizards, Hermione hoisted herself into the window.

There was a young woman tied to a chair. Bruises were on her face, and her hair and clothes were disheveled. Three men stood around her, though that was an exaggeration. They were boys really, no older than herself, dressed in jeans, trainers, and oversized jackets. Two of them had handguns, while the third was leaning over, talking directly into her face.

"Tell us how you do it, witch."

Astoria turned her face away. The sound of the smack from his flat hand hitting her was loud throughout the space.

Hermione turned and sent a Patronus to Harry. After the light left her wand, Hermione felt herself pushed further through the window, but she held fast to the frame.

"Let me through," Lucius hissed.

"We do this together," Severus whispered at Lucius.

Hermione dropped from the window and sealed it shut behind her with her wand. "I don't want to wait for Harry, but we'll be better off once he gets here. There are three of them in the room with her. Now, I'll Apparate us in there. Lucius and Severus, go for the two in black jackets. They're each armed with a handgun, so be careful. I'll go after the third guy." Hermione saved the assailant for herself. "Be as silent as you can because the sound of a gunshot will bring the other 7 in. They're just kids—younger than Draco," she added for Lucius's benefit.

"Is she hurt?" Lucius wanted to know.

Hermione nodded, not thinking whether they could make out her shimmer or not. "She has only bruises, as far as I can tell. They're hitting her. Let's stop them before things progress to worse. Agreed?"

She held up her hands for them to grab onto. Severus's hand clasp was immediate and reassuring.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from you," Lucius muttered.

"Think of it as a partnership," she answered. When his hand took hold of hers she pulled them through.

_Pop._

They arrived inside the warehouse, and immediately separated. Astoria's assailant had his hand raised for another hit when he turned at the sound.

"What the…" one of the guards said, whipping his gun out.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted, and the man in front of Astoria fell in an unconscious slump. "_Diffindo_!" She turned her wand on the ropes that bound the other witch to the chair. Immediately they fell away. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Astoria nodded, eyes wide.

Hermione turned around to see that both the guards were bound with ropes and on the ground. Severus's shimmer was binding the one Hermione had knocked out with ropes as well, when a door on the opposite end of the room opened. Another kid walked in, an envelope in his hand. "Ralph, I've got…" he trailed off at the sight of his three comrades down and Astoria rising from her chair.

Screaming, he turned and ran for it, but Lucius had him bound and unconscious before he could leave the room.

From other parts of the warehouse, the sound of _pops_ and alarmed cries could be heard.

"What's this?" A now-visible Lucius strode over the kid in the doorway and picked up the envelope. He unfolded the piece of paper inside.

"The ransom note?" Severus asked, undoing his Disillusionment Charm.

"Indeed," Lucius answered.

"Who are you?" Astoria asked from Hermione's right.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione made herself visible again, and Astoria took a step back. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Yes… well, thank you."

"Astoria, dear," Lucius approached the two of them. "Might I have a piece of your hair?"

"Why?"

"Not to worry, dear, it's just for continuity." Accepting the strand from Astoria, Lucius placed it inside the envelope and pointed his wand at it. After a few jerks, it turned into a finger.

"Ugh!" Hermione stepped away. "Why did you do that?!"

Astoria was backing away, too. In the meantime, through the same entrance that the messenger boy had come through, Aurors began to enter.

"Hermione!" Harry called, rushing over to the three of them. "Are you alright?" he asked Astoria in a gentle voice.

Astoria touched her fingers to her face. "It's just a few bruises."

Another Auror was coming over, and Hermione recognized him as the one with Healing training that had shown up in the archives… or _would_ show up in the archives that very night, depending on how you looked at it. Time was running out.

"Here, Potter," Lucius handed Harry the envelope. Dumbfounded Harry looked at it. Shock lit his face, but he held his cool and checked Astoria over again.

"What is this about?" he asked, once he'd assured himself that her hands were whole.

"Astoria was never supposed to be kidnapped, and yet she still was. She is the reason I got involved in helping our two friends here. Since she was still taken, then Hermione still must have the knowledge that a finger accompanied the ransom note. Otherwise she can't come back and tell me about it."

Harry gave a small nod. "Alright. So why don't you come with me now and give me testimony about your cousin?"

"Happy to." Lucius gave Harry the smile that Hermione knew to distrust. Harry knew it, too. "As soon as you catch her, I'll be sure to tell you everything I know. Until then, Potter, Granger, Severus, I have a distressed son to reassure." With a formal bow of farewell, Lucius Apparated away.

Harry turned to Severus and Hermione. "What exactly _has_ he done to help you?"

==S==S==H==G==

"Are you seriously suspecting Lucius of playing us, Potter?"

"Yes, I am!" Harry raised his chin. "All he's done to be helpful is point the finger at someone else."

"Harry, have you turned up anything about Miranda Selwyn and Victoria Irving?" Hermione asked.

They were back in their hotel room. Astoria was back in her home, bruise paste taking care of her physical wounds. Harry had reported in to the Head of the Auror office about the situation, leaving out the involvement of Hermione and the two Slytherins. He was extremely agitated, and Hermione could sympathize. Lying to his boss wasn't anything she wanted him to do.

Harry nodded. "It's true that they know each other, but I'm not sure how they met. And Victoria Irving's policies are strongly protective of corporate rights. So it fits what Lucius says. That doesn't mean he isn't telling the truth to protect himself."

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands. "Well, we'll know for certain one way or another tonight. It's the final event."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nobby Leach's death in the archives."

"Hermione…" Harry spoke with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired."

"That's not what I mean. You sound like you've given up. Nobby Leach is still alive."

"He can't give me his wand and send us back in time if he survives! Everything we tried to prevent has still come to pass. It's pointless!" Hermione set down the cup of tea she'd been holding. It was all she'd consumed since she and Severus had returned to the suite to wait for Harry's arrival. "Muggles are still swamping the Ministry. Astoria was still kidnapped. Ron wasn't even there this morning because Molly was at the hospital after having been nearly trampled!"

"Hermione…"

"No. I'm going to bed. I'm sorry, Harry, Severus, I'm just tired. And I'll need some sleep today before we go to the archives. I'm obviously not at my best right now. Excuse me."

Both Harry and Severus were giving her worried looks, but Hermione was just too run down to care. Sleep would sort her out, and she could apologize for being curt with them later. As Hermione shut the door to her bedroom she thought she heard one of them mention Ron, but in the next second she was prostrate and asleep on the bed.

==S==S==H==G==

Hermione stirred briefly awake once when she felt a blanket being pulled around her.

"Sleep," Severus murmured. "There's still time to get more rest."

Hermione went back to sleep with him by her side, arm around her.

==S==S==H==G==

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Severus's hands were on her shoulders.

"Yes." Hermione gave a nod. "We're going to catch Miranda, or whoever's doing this, _tonight_."

"Does part of you believe it's Lucius?"

"Truthfully? Not really, after our talk with him today. But I'm prepared for it to be him, should it turn out that way."

It was ninety minutes before the time that past-Hermione would go down into the archives. Severus had to wait and be with her in order to get the wand. He would also, as they now knew, protect her. Hermione was going to be lying in wait, to prevent the attack on Nobby and catch the perpetrator. Past-Hermione couldn't give chase, because they would encounter each other. There was a chance her past-self could recognize that she was time-traveling—as Severus had done—due to the fact that she'd done it before. However, unlike Severus's case, Hermione wouldn't be free to Apparate away once seen by her past-self. It was better to keep them apart.

Severus squeezed her shoulders "We are not going to fail."

Hermione smiled up at him and stepped forward to give him an embrace. "There's just one thing you have to remember, Severus," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"What's that?"

"When you are with past-me… don't forget to be a bit of an ass."

Severus smiled and leaned his head down. "Point taken." And he kissed her.

Since both of their past-selves were currently in their own homes, Harry had arranged for Ginny to be out of Grimmauld Place so that they might use the Floo there to get to the Ministry. It also cut down the risk of them being seen. As they had been doing daily, Severus and Hermione _Disillusioned_ themselves.

Most offices had closed by that time, and the Atrium was relatively people-free. Hermione had been half-afraid they'd see Muggles camping out to be first in line in the morning, but that wasn't the case. Sadness threatened to sweep over her, thinking of all the desperate people out there.

She and Severus managed to get onto a lift with only one other person—Harry. He stayed in there with them to level 8 before letting them off. Only two other people joined them for the journey down, and they got off at level 6. Hermione partly wished that Harry could join her for the stakeout in the archives, even though she had been the one to refuse his inclusion. Harry had found something that night, after coming from the other direction. Also, Harry had been magnificent in tempering Ron, and letting her and Severus go without too many questions asked. Now, obviously, she knew the reason for that.

She and Severus separated with only a squeeze of their hands while she continued on to wait near the access to the twentieth century archives. She deliberately didn't wear heels this time, to aid the silence of her presence.

Five minutes passed.

Ten.

Fifteen… but it had really only been about 6.

Hermione hated waiting around doing nothing. She couldn't even read a book. And Severus was just a few hundred feet away, but she couldn't use magic to be in touch with him. The next time he spoke to her, it wouldn't even _be _her, but past-Hermione. That was probably going to be weird for him. Hermione thought about the conversation that they'd had and tried to think of anything he might have said or done that she would have more insight to now, though she drew a blank.

The only thing she could think of was how she'd drawn comfort from him while standing alone in the dark. Perhaps that had been the beginning for her, when she started to think of him as something more than a former instructor. And maybe, he'd been so comforting because he already thought that way about her. He'd certainly hid it well, though.

But if that had been her beginning… and Nobby wasn't going to get hit this time around… then did that mean she and Severus wouldn't happen?

_Don't be silly_, she told herself. He would still be with past-her. He had to get the wand after all. They would still plant the Time-Turner for themselves. Hermione fingered the chain around her neck thoughtfully. She couldn't keep second-guessing everything. Her mission was to capture Nobby's killer. No, would-be killer.

This was so much easier to keep straight when all she had to do was get to class on time.

At the sound of footsteps, Hermione refocused herself. Adrenaline started to pump through her when she recognized Nobby Leach. Affection surged as well; it was so good to see him. Nobby stopped at the door to the twentieth century archives. The interior torches lit when he opened it.

"So," Miranda stepped out from the archive door. She looked slightly older than Lucius, with graying hairs scattered in an unattractive mess across her long brown hair. She also had a pattern of moles on one cheek. "You're the one who's been trying to flout me with all this prankster nonsense."

Hermione scoffed at herself over the fact that she and Miranda had only had a door between them for the last hour. Yet, the proof that she was involved still needed to occur.

"My dear," Nobby said to the witch, "I don't know who you are."

"What are you doing down here, then?" Miranda countered.

"I simply had something I wished to look up. It's what the archives are for."

"Of course you did. You may not know me, but I know plenty about you. Uncle Abraxas absolutely despised you, and from what I see he was completely right to." Her sneering voice made Hermione tighten her grip on her wand. "I figured whoever has been behind sabotaging me would show up here, so you're not going to talk your way out of this."

Nobby made to speak again, but had to raise his wand to defend himself when Miranda shot a curse at him.

"_Protego!_" Hermione shouted. The Shield Charm protected Nobby, and Miranda spun around to see who else had been lying in wait. Hermione revealed herself.

"_You! It's been you!_" Miranda screeched. The words "I should have known" fell from her lips before she went on the attack.

_It's wonderful being a famous face,_ Hermione thought sarcastically as she dodged and shot out her own hex. _I didn't even get any monologuing._ "Run, Nobby! She'll kill you!"

Miranda sent a very itchy hex at Nobby, and he stopped running in order to scratch himself everywhere he could reach.

_Incarcerous_! Hermione thought at her silently, but Miranda seemed to be prepared for that. Hex after hex flew between the two witches. Hermione deliberately stepped closer to the witch each time, trying to drive her back toward the entrance to the archives. In the periphery, Hermione saw Nobby cancel the hex on himself and move away.

Miranda seemed to cotton on to Hermione's driving attempts and she stopped moving. "Mudblood bitch!" she cried and Hermione failed to anticipate the blow to her jaw from Miranda's fist. As pain exploded up her face strong enough to rock her eye socket, Hermione kept her head enough to fall down onto Miranda, knocking them both to the ground.

Miranda's wand emitted a flash of light when it banged into the hard stone corridor. Hermione thought she heard a masculine cry follow right after.

"No!" Hermione made to scramble off Miranda, but felt her hair grabbed and yanked.

_Seriously?_ She shot her free left hand out in a quick jab to the older woman's face. The grip on her hair was loosened, but not released. It still gave Hermione enough maneuverability to get her wand hand out from under her own body.

Then all was darkness as Miranda let go, shoving Hermione into the wall, and taking off running deeper into the archive corridor.

Hermione did the first thing she thought of. With a long arc of her wand arm, Hermione shot her own invention down the corridor. When she heard Miranda cry out in anger, Hermione couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Pulling out the Hand of Glory she and Severus had earlier that day asked Lucius to get Draco to lend them, Hermione got up and strode down the corridor, fully able to see ahead of her. Miranda, arm on the wall to aid in orienting herself in the darkness, was trapped between Hermione and the barrier spelled to prevent passage to those who were feeling greed.

Speaking aloud to triumph over Miranda, Hermione pointed her wand. "_Stupefy! Incarcerous!_"

The selfish witch collapsed, unconscious, and securely tied up.

Hermione lost her smile and left the woman there and she hurried back up the corridor to Nobby. When she saw what was ahead, Hermione doubled over.

Her past-self was touching Nobby's hair, starting to crouch down as she realized that Nobby was sitting against the wall.

Hermione closed her eyes against the grief. _I didn't save him! I didn't save him!_

"How are you hurt?" past-Hermione asked.

"Entrail… Curse."

"Oh no!"

Hermione couldn't stay here. She had to leave before she was seen. Barely able to stand, Hermione ran for it, ignoring her own voice calling her to stop.

* * *

><p>(Six)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: One line in chapter 2, one word in chapter 6, bits of chapter nine and larger bits of this final chapter have been altered from the original LJ post to strengthen the continuity.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Harry found her hugging her knees on the floor next to the bound and unconscious Miranda Selwyn.

"You did it! I knew you would!" he whisper-cheered for her, but then lost his happy expression when he saw her face.

Crouching next to her, Harry wiped a tear from her cheek. "You _did_ do it, Hermione. Nobby's alive."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I'll explain soon. Bring Miranda Selwyn to the lift after past-you and Snape enter the archive." With a quick squeeze of her shoulder, Harry was gone.

Hermione gulped, but was on her feet, casting _Mobilicorpus _at the bound witch. With easy familiarity, she _Disillusioned_ herself, as well as Miranda, and waited. Her heart pounded when she saw Severus and her past-self enter into the twentieth century archive. Moving quickly, she and Miranda passed down the long corridor toward the lift. It wasn't long before Severus caught up to them.

"Hurry, before you see us," he said to her shimmery frame.

"Nobby's alive?" Hermione pressed.

"Wait until we're on the lift."

Practically running, they made it there, where Harry and Ron held the door open for them. Once it shut, Hermione released the spell.

"Where's Nobby?" She asked. Harry was pressing the button for level 2.

"Penn is bringing him to St. Mungo's, where word will soon spread that he's died." Ron explained with a grin.

"_Why_?" Hermione was beside herself.

"How else is past-Snape going to show up at Nobby's house to encounter you?" Harry answered.

"You know," Ron put in, "it's really weird to call _our_ timeline Snape 'past-Snape.' Can't we just call him," he pointed to Severus, "future-Snape and call it good?"

"No," Severus answered.

"Ron, how long have you known?" Hermione asked. "But more importantly, how is Nobby alive?"

"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Shield Cloak." Ron grinned at her. "Charmed especially to repel the Entrail-Expelling Curse. You should thank George for that later."

Hermione leaned against the wall of the elevator. "I don't believe it!"

"And I told Ron only a few hours ago. About the same time Snape and I told Minister Leach."

Hermione looked at Severus, shocked.

The elevator dinged open, and they were no longer alone. Two Aurors were waiting in the corridor to take over Miranda Selwyn, and very interestingly, one of them Hermione recognized as Savage.

They took the lead, directing the still-unconscious witch to a back room, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Severus turned a corner to the Auror Headquarters collection of cubicles. In the front, Hermione saw the trainee she'd gotten Nobby's address from.

"Harry, we'd better stay in the back, or past-me will see us when she gets here in the next two minutes."

"Right," Harry said.

As he started to lead the way, Hermione leaned over and said to the trainee, "Just go along with it, OK? You'll be a big help."

The trainee looked over Hermione's shoulder at Harry and Ron, eyebrows raised in question. Both of them nodded.

As they moved on Hermione saw through an open door, a recently _Ennervated_ Miranda Selwyn. She was enraged, and the snarl on her face when she spotted Hermione in the hallway would've rivaled one of Severus's.

"You ruined everything! Vicki couldn't come out in favor of magic being real because your stupid prankster would make her look ridiculous!"

"Sounds like Savage is about to get an easy confession," Ron remarked as they kept on walking. Hermione was more than willing to turn her back on the woman.

Harry and Ron had two cubicles with an open path between them. It was fairly easy for the four of them to fit in and talk.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight," Hermione began. "You two," she pointed at Severus and Harry, "filled Ron and Nobby in on everything while I was sleeping, and what I saw with Nobby down in the archives was all an act?"

"Not entirely," Harry said. "It's not as though any of us intended for Nobby to be injured at all. Nobby was prepared to be attacked. You were prepared to defend him. You're going to have to tell us what happened before past-you arrived."

"Nobby didn't already tell you?"

"Nobby is with Penn."

"Separate witness statements," Hermione said. "I see."

"Hey, Hermione," Ron spread his hands. "We're on your side, _always_. But we still have to do our job."

Hermione sighed. "Miranda and I dueled. She managed to hit Nobby with a minor hex—don't know how that got through the Shield, you should mention that to George—and she managed to hit me literally." Hermione touched her jaw. She was surprised there wasn't a bruise forming; that had hurt a lot. "Nobby had canceled the hex and, I thought, gotten away. I knocked Miranda to the ground, and when her wand hit the floor, it sent whatever spell she'd prepared to use on me next out up the corridor. I heard Nobby cry out."

"Well," Ron said, "that would be because it still would've hurt upon impact. It even probably knocked him down. That's a heavy-duty curse, after all."

"Oh."

"Weird though," Ron continued. "The only reason we knew it was the Entrail-Expelling Curse is because that's what you told Harry."

"Well, that's what Nobby told me at the time…"

Harry shrugged. "We can confirm that with Miranda, though I think the fact that the cloak worked is its own confirmation."

"Unless George's spell worked for more than one heavy curse. We need to know if that's the case. Imagine how awesome that would be!"

"But…" Hermione put in, "how did you keep it from me that he wasn't injured?"

"He was injured," Severus said, "just not that seriously. When the sconces were re-lit you only looked at his face and turned away before you could see anything else. Your own squeamishness worked for us in this case."

"I'm not squeamish!" Hermione protested. "I'm just compassionate, and didn't want to see Nobby looking like that." She turned to Harry. "He was pretending to be dead?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "Kept his eyes closed and held still. I imagine that wasn't easy to do under pressure."

Hermione glared at him. "You still need to explain why you did all this while I was sleeping and then didn't tell me about it."

"We were worried about you, Hermione! You were so pale and dispirited. You were talking like Nobby was already dead and there was nothing to be done about it. That just isn't like you."

"You're right, it isn't. I was just… so tired. And everything that had gone wrong still seemed to be going wrong."

"You were feeling like a failure, and it was breaking you," Severus said. Ron shot him a surprised look.

"You know exactly how I was feeling, Severus. You were feeling it, too."

"Yes, but I'm more accustomed to it than you are. And I had reason to hope, given I'd personally seen future-us. There was reason to believe we would be successful."

"Well, Nobby is alive." Hermione smiled. "And, Ron, I am very glad that your Mum was not seriously hurt."

"Yeah, about that…" Ron said. "She never got hurt, Hermione."

"What?"

"You see," Harry explained, "that's how Snape and I figured things out. When you went to bed, you said something about Ron not being there for Astoria's rescue because he was at St. Mungo's with Mrs. Weasley. But I knew nothing about Mrs. Weasley being hurt, and that Ron wasn't there because he hadn't been called in for duty this morning."

"Yeah, my shift was tonight. Not that I wouldn't have been there in a heartbeat had you decided to fill me in sooner. And what's with that, Hermione? Why keep me in the dark again?"

"Oh, it wasn't personal, Ron! Please don't think that. It was just a matter of keeping as few people as possible in the know." Hermione reached over his desk and squeezed his hand. "I'm so glad you know now, and that you and George helped us. I really am grateful."

"Oi," Harry said.

"Oh, you too, Harry, of course!"

"But why Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked. "And are we considering him off the hook for all this?"

Hermione pulled out the Hand of Glory from her pocket. As she did so, something felt a bit off. "We convinced him to loan this to us this morning, but without telling him what we needed it for. I don't think Miranda would have used the Peruvian Darkness Powder if she'd known that would have given me the advantage of being the only one to see. Lucius didn't tell her. She had no idea to expect me there. She accused Nobby of being behind the prankster."

"Well, then I guess that's that for Lucius Malfoy for the time being." Ron shrugged.

"Not quite," Harry said. "He told me he'd testify after I caught Miranda. I intend to hold him to his word."

"Lucius will," Severus said.

"Before I forget again—this conversation is really interesting—can I ask if there was a crush of Muggles in the Ministry this morning?"

"Well, there were quite a lot," Harry answered. "But nothing like what Snape described when he explained your comment. No injuries at all happened among the Muggles today. The Statute is still in place, for now. According to Kingsley, this proposal of Miranda's was put forth to the Wizengamot for consideration, but it's not being treated too seriously. I was worried that some might find the financial advantage to the idea as appealing as Miranda did, but I think your barrier is helping people keep a clear head, Hermione.

"But Kingsley did say that it's possible we might have to thin out the Statute gradually, since so many are now in the know and witnessing things they weren't before. It's a matter you guys on the Board will probably discuss, and since the Statute is international… well, I'll let you guys handle it for now."

"Wow." Hermione shook her head, returning the Hand to her pocket, and turning to Severus. "So do our memories of what's happened in the Board meetings no longer apply?"

"We'll have to talk to Kingsley ourselves and find out."

Hermione narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "You _do_ remember Savage interrupting our meeting to fetch Arthur, right?"

Severus gave her a look. "I have all the same memories you do."

Hermione shook her head and gave a rueful chuff. "I was so angry when I discovered you'd pilfered Nobby's wand."

"I remember that as well. Everything's coming full circle."

"There _is_ one unexpected problem…" Hermione began, as she'd realized what was feeling off about her robes. She lifted the chain from about her neck. It was naked. "Um, I seem to have lost the Time-Turner."

"_What?!_" Severus was incredulous.

"I'm guessing—hoping—that it fell off while I was dueling Miranda." Her words came out in a rush as she tried not to panic. "Going back to the corridor and performing a Summoning Spell ought to return it to us."

"How could you do something so foolish, Hermione?"

"It's not as though it was on purpose."

"We're almost out of time. We'd better get back down there quickly." Severus was almost into the corridor when Harry's amused voice halted him.

"You wouldn't happen to mean this, would you?" Harry grinned, an hourglass dangling from his finger.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, happy and relieved. She snatched the Time-Turner off his finger, carefully, and clutched it to herself. Then she started laughing. "That's what you found in the corridor! I knew you were hiding something. I never would have guessed!"

The laughter kept coming, until tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Er, Hermione, are you OK?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "I just… I just need a moment," she said around the chuckles.

Severus knelt in front of her, opening her fingers to take hold the Time-Turner. "Better let me repair that." Grasping her chain, he did so, all while Hermione shook with mirth and relief.

==S==S==H==G==

"There, it's done." With a wave of her wand, Hermione reset the sock drawer's contents to their original location, and shut the armoire.

She felt a shadow come across her even though there was no change in the lighting of the room.

"We're here," Severus said as she stepped toward him, her hand outstretched to Apparate both of them out of there. But Severus ignored her hand and instead grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.

"Sever—" she started to say, but his lips were on hers, spreading them open before Hermione could ask what he was doing. When his tongue touched hers, she responded automatically. Her hands grabbed his upper arms to steady herself as she kissed him back. Then she felt the squeeze of Side-Along Apparition.

Wherever they popped into, Hermione wasn't able to determine because Severus kept hold of her, despite a bit of stumbling. She tried to pull out of the kiss, but his arm around her waist tightened. His tongue retreated, pulling her lip into his sucking mouth. Hermione went pliant, nibbling on his opposite lip in return. Severus made a pleased sound. After a moment the kiss ended, both of them a little out of breath.

"_That's_ how you knew it was us?" Hermione immediately launched her interrogation. "Because of a kiss? We still could have been a couple Polyjuiced to look like us. Unless you knew it was us because you already wanted to do that."

Severus kissed her neck. "The thought had crossed my mind not too much prior." One finger pulled at her collar, exposing more of her skin to his mouth. "It wasn't the first time I'd had it . . . but it was the first time I'd put myself in the picture."

"Wha…what's that supposed to mean?" He knew she was sensitive there. Dammit, Severus was teasing her on two levels. Hermione opened the eyes that had half-closed and looked at the bedroom they were in. It was completely unfamiliar. The view outside the window was not. "Are we in your house? We can't be here; _we_ are going to be here in less than 20 minutes! And how did we get through the wards? You haven't set . . . mm . . . them to allow me through yet. Unless past-you didn't do it and _you_ did it just today. That that would mean my walking through after we found the Time-Turner was something you proved to yourself back then!" Hermione's breath didn't even hitch when Severus backed her onto the bed. "You've known all this time, haven't you?"

Severus lifted his head and looked at her. "The answer to all your questions, Hermione, is that sometimes you need to just shut it." With another tug of her hair, Severus kissed her.

==S==S==H==G==

Afterward, they lay together in his bed holding each other. One of Severus's spells was around the room, protecting them from being heard—something else he'd done earlier that day when he set the wards to allow her entrance, it turned out.

"Will you tell me what you meant… about putting yourself in the picture?" Hermione asked, her head on his bare shoulder as he stroked her back.

"I thought you already figured that out."

"Well, I figured out the sexist insult, thank you very much, but I'd like to hear the compliment aloud."

"What compliment?"

Hermione rubbed her cheek against his skin. "Everything that happened after."

"Are you going to need reassurance often?"

"Hmm, maybe." She trailed her finger along his chest, circling the nipple and running partway along the soft hair of his treasure trail. She loved the way it felt. "It depends how often I end up feeling like you're withdrawing from me. I guess we'll figure that out."

Severus grunted, but it was only half-hearted. "The first time I pictured myself kissing you was on the road outside Nobby's house. Within missing I saw myself kissing you in exactly that way. That was surprising by itself, but what really made the difference was you."

"What about me?" Hermione arched her neck to look up at him.

The corner of his mouth lifted as he smiled at her. "You were saying my name. And you kissed me back without hesitation."

"That must have been quite the shock." Hermione giggled. "No wonder you were frozen stiff when I showed up a moment later."

"You have no idea how often I've replayed that moment in my mind the last few days." Severus's hand moved from her back to her hair, playing with it. "I've had . . . interactions with women, but nothing as intimate as what I saw. It was something I wanted."

Hermione thought about this for a moment, not sure how to take it. She could understand wanting the intimacy, wanting to be with someone. Everyone wanted that. But was she just a convenience? It was hard to believe that; so much emotion had passed between them unspoken but clearly shown. "Even with me?"

Severus stopped stroking her hair, and pulled her on top of him so that he could look into her eyes. She saw a touch of panic in his. "Especially with you. With no one but you."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him in reassurance. Severus relaxed his grip, and went back to simply holding her. "Knowing with certainty then that the next few days would bring us together…" he didn't finish the sentence.

He didn't have to. She remembered the way he behaved around her. She also realized that even though he'd known with certainty, he'd never assumed.

Hermione smiled. It was a slowly growing glow that led to a beam far more potent than a simple pleased smile. Severus was watching her, and she moved forward to kiss him again.

"It's not going to be easy," she said a moment later.

"I know that," Severus answered.

"I'm more than willing to try. And I don't give up easily."

He kissed her temple. "Thank Merlin."

==S==S==H==G==

It wasn't until late the following day that Severus and Hermione got to see Nobby Leach again. News of his death was allowed to linger for most of Thursday, but by the afternoon, it had been debunked. They'd gone together to visit him at St. Mungo's, where he'd been allowed to keep a bed to maintain the rumor, but would shortly be discharged.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Hermione was quick to throw her arms around the old wizard once she and Severus had entered his ward.

Nobby patted her shoulder. "As am I, dear girl. And thank you for saving my life."

"But…" Hermione pulled back. "I didn't, really."

"You tried. And who knows? Maybe I really did die the first time around. Time is a tricky thing." Nobby grinned at her, patting her hand. When he released it, he looked back and forth between her and Severus. "Now, in all seriousness, I need you both to answer a question for me. Where did the Time-Turner come from?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"I've never owned a Time-Turner in my life. If you two found a Time-Turner in my home, I'm not the one who put it there."

Hermione started to speak and then stopped. Her hand rose to point at herself, but paused halfway there. Making eye contact, Severus and Hermione just looked at each other.

∞End Story ∞

* * *

><p>(One)<p>

So, what do you all think?

*I hope that msavi doesn't mind the liberties I took with her name. Before I came up with the idea of making her username an acronym and hiding it throughout the story, the best title I had for this fic was "Babies and Bimbos." I kept thinking of it as "msavi" in my head, and eventually the word game was born, and that led to the creation of the prankster in the plot.

*And if you didn't get it until now—Surprise! I've hidden the letters of MSAVI as spelled-out acronyms buried in the narration and dialogue of the story, with a total of **39 MSAVIs**. Example: "Miranda Selwyn and Victoria Irving" is a MSAVI. Though sometimes backwards is forwards, sounds aren't just sounds, and spells have double meanings.

*A few complications arose due to the Halloween reveal on Pottermore. I was delighted Nobby Leach had a bio, but prior to that he had been listed as forced to resign due to a scandal that might have involved Abraxas Malfoy. Now, this scandal involves a mysterious illness, so what I was creating to connect the help-Muggles proposals to Nobby and Abraxas just didn't get developed. The other Pottermore reveal complication came with clarifying why wizarding names are so weird. I loved that Vanity's name was so appropriate, but I just couldn't believe a parent would actually name their child that. So I changed her name to Verity, to both plot and symbolic advantage.

*Miranda Selwyn is actually the penname I used when I wrote in middle school. I was delighted when Rowling put the Selwyn surname into the Potterworld, and couldn't resist using the old penname to help create MSAVIs.

Thank you, thank you for reading, and please review! :)


End file.
